Le veilleur dans l'ombre - Prequel - Le broyeur d'âmes
by Lilou0803
Summary: 1er novembre 1981, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, un homme brisé se prépare à entamer le long chemin qui le conduira peut-être vers sa rédemption. Mais comment en est-il arrivé là ? Ou comment tenter d'imaginer (un peu) le passé de certains personnages. Dix-sept ans plus tôt, ceci constitue un "prequel" "au veilleur dans l'ombre".
1. Jusqu'à la lie

****Disclaimer : **** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A :** Je ne cherche absolument pas à trouver d'excuses à mon personnage principal pour ce qu'il est devenu, ni à le faire passer pour quelqu'un de meilleur qu'il n'est. Je pense en effet que son « parcours » n'était pas inéluctable et qu'il a d'abord suivi la voie de l'Ombre par faiblesse, mais il a trouvé la force de « renverser la vapeur », et c'est ce parcours sinueux que je voudrais essayer d'évoquer.

Ce récit se présentera comme une succession de scènes se déroulant à des époques différentes, mais ayant toujours un lien entre elles. Il pourra donc y avoir des « aller-retours » que j'essaierai de ne pas rendre trop décousus ou déroutants . Les parties en italique dans un même paragraphe étant elles-mêmes des petits « retours en arrière », du POV des personnages.

Je suis partie des réplique de Severus (de mémoire) _« et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore, la mienne ? »_ , lorsque Albus lui demande de le tuer afin que l'âme de Draco ne soit pas trop abîmée, et _« dernièrement, tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver »_ lorsque le même lui demande combien de personnes il a vues mourir, pour poser que, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Mangemort et ait très certainement du sang sur les mains, en plus d'être complice de beaucoup d'exactions (autant qu'on apprécie le personnage, il ne faut quand même pas le prendre pour un ange), Snape ait conservé une certaine conscience, et ne se soit pas abaissé à accepter de devenir un simple « exécutant des basses œuvres » au service de Voldemort.

Contrairement à ce que je voulais faire au départ, cette histoire n'est pas terminée au moment où je commence la publication, je ne sais donc ni quel sera exactement le rythme de publication, ni combien de chapitres elle comportera. Et à propos de chapitre, le premier reprend en grande partie des faits connus, mais il fallait bien un point de départ ! ;)

Voilà, voilà, fin du petit laïus introductif. Et pour finir, je vous remercie d'avance de me faire part de votre ressenti et de m'encourager par vos reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Jusqu'à la lie**

 **...**

 **1 er novembre 1981**

Dumbledore contemplait l'homme affalé en face de lui sur un fauteuil de son bureau. Pour une fois, il se sentait complètement désemparé, désarmé face à cet abîme de désespoir au fond duquel sa raison menaçait de disparaître. Les évènements s'étaient précipités, et avaient pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Les Potter n'auraient pas du mourir ! A quel moment la machine s'était-elle enrayée ? Et pourquoi maintenant, après plus d'un an ?  
Black… marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rageur à un des nombreux tableaux qui ornait les murs de la pièce, qui représentait un vieil homme assoupi sur un fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Black ait pu trahir ses amis. Et s'il n'agissait pas vite, ce serait bientôt trois morts et non plus deux qu'il aurait sur la conscience. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme effondré

Oublié, le maintien étudié, digne, lointain et rigide, que le plus jeune Maître des potions depuis la fondation de l'école avait adopté pour étouffer dans l'œuf toutes velléités de rapprochement qu'auraient pu avoir des élèves à peine plus jeunes que lui, et qui pour certains l'avaient connu encore étudiant lui-même. Depuis qu'il l'avait guidé, presque porté, jusqu'à ce siège, il gisait là, inerte, affaissé sur lui-même tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles, il avait laissé tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, et ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient son visage trop pâle. Son corps était traversé à intervalles réguliers de longs frissons, et de tremblements qu'il ne cherchait pas à contrôler, et il s'accrochait aux accoudoirs d'une manière presque désespérée, comme s'il avait peur, s'il les lâchait, de s'écrouler sur le plancher. Les sanglots qui secouaient spasmodiquement ses épaules n'amenaient plus de larmes à ses yeux. Il avait épuisé ses larmes. Et la plainte rauque, inhumaine, qui s'échappait de sa gorge avait de quoi glacer le sang.

Depuis un an, le vieux mage avait peu à peu appris à 'décoder' le jeune homme, qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer de le comprendre lorsque naguère, il était encore l'un de ses étudiants.  
En bon Gryffondor, il avait alors toujours pris le parti de ceux qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le persécutaient depuis l'âge de onze ans, et cela même la nuit où Black, déjà lui, était vraiment allé beaucoup trop loin, en l'envoyant à la rencontre d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation, manquant de justesse de provoquer un drame qui aurait pu coûter plusieurs vies. Comment avait-il pu sous-estimer à ce point l'injustice de ses jugements, et les conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

Il le regrettait maintenant. S'il avait agi autrement à ce moment-là, s'il avait reconnu à leur juste valeur les qualités du garçon, au lieu de le juger d'après sa Maison et son attitude distante. S'il avait été moins partial, peut-être aurait-il pu le garder du bon côté. Mais il l'avait abandonné.

Parce qu'il était un Serpentard.

Parce qu'il était beaucoup trop secret.

Parce qu'il était beaucoup trop sérieux aussi, peut-être… il manquait cruellement de fantaisie à son goût. Il n'avait ni l'assurance d'un James Potter, ni le charme d'un Sirius Black, ni la gentillesse d'un Remus Lupin, toutes choses qui l'incitaient à considérer les frasques des Maraudeurs comme d'innocentes plaisanteries. Seraient-ils allés aussi loin s'il s'était montré plus sévère avec eux ? Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour les brider un peu avait été de nommer Préfet le plus raisonnable d'entre eux… sans tenir compte de la dette que celui-ci pensait avoir envers les autres, qui le rendait, lui aussi, beaucoup trop indulgent.

Renfermé, orgueilleux, trop intelligent pour se confiner aux programmes établis et brider le potentiel qu'il avait en lui… Il avait régulièrement surpris le jeune Snape à expérimenter des sorts de son invention, de plus en plus complexes, et hélas de moins en moins recommandables, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Oui, il était doué, très doué… trop doué. Et c'était finalement peut-être la raison pour laquelle il l'avait condamné sans jugement, aussi arbitrairement. Il lui avait rappelé un autre Serpentard, à une autre époque, qu'il n'avait pas su garder sur le bon chemin, et il n'avait pas voulu s'exposer à un autre échec. Alors, il avait choisi la lâcheté, il avait préféré détourner les yeux.

Il avait choisi de ne pas voir les différences.

De ne pas voir sa solitude et son ardent désir d'intégration, Sang-Mêlé dans une Maison où seuls les Sang-Purs étaient vraiment acceptés, là où Tom, qui ne se souciait pas d'être aimé, ou apprécié par ses pairs, ne cherchait que la domination et le pouvoir.

De ne pas voir son travail acharné et sa soif d'approbation par ses maîtres, qui le faisait considérer comme un désagréable 'monsieur-je-sais-tout', au profit des 'sympathiques cancres', qui eux, bénéficiaient de toute leur indulgence souriante... Une fois de plus, il était tombé dans le piège de la séduction… Tom aussi, savait séduire, même s'il avait appris à ses dépends que son charisme n'était qu'une habile comédie. Et il avait dédaigné celui qui n'avait pas su comment lui plaire.

De ne pas voir son regard changer et refléter un amour absolu, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur la jeune Evans. De ne pas se rendre compte qu'au moins une personne avait le pouvoir d'apprivoiser son âme tourmentée. Lui qui prêchait le pouvoir de l'Amour n'avait pas su déceler la lumière qui luisait au fond de ces yeux de ténèbres. Le cœur de Tom était inerte et froid comme un bloc de glace, son charme n'était qu'artifice destiné à séduire et à tromper, dans celui de Severus brûlait une braise ardente qui couvait sous la cendre, et qui n'attendait qu'une main tendue pour faire surgir la flamme qui le consumait.

Tom voulait être craint, Severus voulait être accepté, Severus voulait être aimé.

Il avait succombé aux faux attraits du premier, il avait rejeté la fausse froideur de l'autre, et dans les deux cas, il s'était trompé. Non, le grand Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible, mais personne ne devait s'en douter !

Pourtant, il savait…

Il savait que Severus avait attendu quatre ans, avant de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Quatre longues années pendant lesquelles, lui, avait tout su, tout vu. De ses réticences. De ses hésitations. Du lent cheminement qui, de rejets en humiliations, d'incompréhensions en injustices, l'avait entraîné toujours plus loin sur la pente dangereuse sur laquelle il s'était engagé. Mais il avait détourné les yeux, refusant de voir sa détresse et sa révolte, refusant d'intervenir, et il l'avait finalement laissé saisir la seule main qui lui ait jamais été tendue. La main de l'Ombre.

Il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs envers ce garçon. En tant que directeur, censé être le guide impartial des jeunes âmes qui lui étaient confiées. Et surtout en tant qu'être humain, tout simplement.

Depuis la nuit où il était venu le supplier, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, sur cette colline isolée et battue par les vents, il l'avait gardé près de lui, d'abord 'à l'essai', comme assistant d'Horace Slughorn, qui aspirait à prendre une retraite bien méritée, puis, à la dernière rentrée, comme son successeur. Pendant cette année, il avait réussi, à force de patience, à entrevoir la face cachée du jeune Mangemort, il avait compris que son âme n'était pas encore trop abîmée, et surtout, qu'en dépit de tout, son cœur ne s'était pas desséché. Cet homme avait une capacité à aimer bien au-dessus du commun, mais ne savait pas comment le montrer, en était-il même conscient ? Personne ne lui avait jamais donné les clés, il n'avait jamais connu que la violence et le rejet. Et encore ce soir, il allait devoir lui faire du mal, afin de l'obliger à vivre.

Ce soir, il ne devait pas lui montrer sa compassion. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire réagir, il fallait qu'il lui donne une raison de continuer, et vite ! Sans quoi, il avait bien peur que le jeune homme ne commette l'irréparable. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le voir un jour ainsi. Aussi vulnérable, toutes défenses abattues, toute volonté détruite, tout orgueil abandonné.

 _La pièce n'était éclairée que par les deux bougies placées sur le bureau, et la vague lueur émanant des braises rougeoyantes du feu prêt à s'éteindre dans la cheminée. La soudaine lumière argentée lui avait fait lever la tête. Il avait immédiatement su que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Le Patronus se tenait devant lui, muet, immobile, ses grands yeux fixés sur lui dans une expression de détresse insondable, mais aucun message ne s'était échappé du museau de la biche. Deux personnes, à sa connaissance avaient une biche comme Patronus, et les deux étaient susceptibles de courir un danger, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait le Maître des potions, et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait décidé de se rendre immédiatement à Godric's Hollow._

 _L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge alors qu'il se pressait vers les grilles du château et l'aire de Transplanage. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le cottage, il avait su qu'il était trop tard._

 _Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la nurserie, avant même d'apercevoir l'enfant, il avait d'abord instinctivement reculé devant le tableau qu'offrait Severus, assis par terre, enlaçant étroitement le corps de Lily, la berçant entre ses bras avec un désespoir sauvage, sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas son chagrin. Il s'était senti… déplacé, comme s'il avait surpris une scène intime dont il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin. Il avait immédiatement compris que le jeune homme n'avait pas été là pour accompagner son Maître, qu'il avait essayé d'aider les Potter, au risque d'être découvert… mais qu'il était lui aussi, arrivé trop tard ! Si un an plus tôt il avait pu avoir des doutes sur sa bonne-foi, toute cette histoire de menace sur cette famille aurait pu, après tout, n'être qu'une ruse de Voldemort pour lui faire accepter son espion, devant cet homme brisé, devant l'abîme de souffrance qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur la sincérité du jeune homme. Personne n'aurait pu jouer aussi bien la comédie de la douleur et du désespoir. D'autant que si les Aurors l'avaient trouvé avant lui, il se serait retrouvé à Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

 _Dumbledore avait repensé à la biche. Il était impensable que dans l'état où il était, que le jeune homme ait pu la lui envoyer volontairement. Il se trouvait là devant un phénomène extrêmement rare, auquel il n'avait encore jamais assisté lui-même. Il savait qu'un Patronus, dans certains cas exceptionnels, pouvait être produit inconsciemment, par une personne sous le coup d'une émotion d'une extrême violence. Lily ayant manifestement succombé à un sortilège de Mort, ce ne pouvait pas être le sien, son Patronus se serait évanoui aussitôt. Il n'y avait qu'une autre explication : du fond de sa douleur, l'esprit de Severus s'était, sans même qu'il en ait eu conscience, tourné vers lui, et pour la première fois, il avait ressenti un élan presque paternel pour ce garçon perdu._

 _Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps se débattait-il dans ce cauchemar éveillé ?_

 _Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à trouver un survivant, il avait dû agir vite. Il avait envoyé son Patronus à Hagrid, pendant qu'il écrivait quelques mots sur un parchemin, puis il avait confié Harry et la lettre au demi-géant, avant de revenir s'occuper de son ancien élève. Dans l'immédiat, c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin de sa présence, et ce soir, il ne lui ferait pas défaut._

 _Il avait bien failli le perdre. Il était un excellent Legilimens, mais jamais encore il n'avait eu autant de mal à atteindre l'esprit de quelqu'un, qui pourtant, dans l'état où il était, ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Severus était arrivé aux confins de l'enfer, au-delà du désespoir, aux portes de la folie. Il était en train de se noyer dans sa souffrance, il ne voulait pas revenir._

 _Severus voulait mourir._

 _Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à le ramener, d'abord dans le monde des vivants, ensuite à Poudlard. De force, sans faire appel à personne. Il pressentait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé quelqu'un d'autre le voir dans cet état._

Avec un soupir, il se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la campagne environnante. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le miroitement sombre du lac et l'orée de la forêt interdite. Le front contre les carreaux froids, il se prépara à affronter sans faiblir ce déferlement de douleur exacerbée, tellement déstabilisant venant de cet homme qui s'était toujours ingénié, depuis son plus jeune âge, à ne laisser entrevoir aucune souffrance, aucune faiblesse.

L'orgueil… c'était peut-être ce qui le caractérisait le plus, ce qui avait fini par le perdre. Severus Snape ne se livrait pas. Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une chose que tous ses professeurs avaient apprise très tôt, dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Et son état actuel n'en était que plus préoccupant.  
A l'époque, il avait fallu le rapport de Poppy sur l'état alarmant de l'enfant, le jour où elle avait découvert sur son corps des traces de maltraitance caractérisée, en plus de celles laissées par les 'plaisanteries' pas toujours si innocentes, dont il était régulièrement victime de la part de la petite bande de Potter.

 _Un matin où il se s'était pas encore montré dans la grande salle à l'heure de la fin du petit déjeuner, Lucius Malfoy, qui était allé s'informer en tant que préfet, l'avait découvert sur son lit, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, inconscient et couvert de bleus, le nez, deux doigts et plusieurs côtes cassés et une énorme bosse sur le crâne. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, Madame Pomfresh avait pu l'examiner. Elle avait été horrifiée par les nombreuses traces de mauvais traitement qu'elle avait découvertes sur le corps de ce gamin. Elle avait bien sûr alerté Dumbledore, mais le garçon avait refusé de lâcher quoi que ce soit, personne ne saurait jamais à quoi étaient dus ses stigmates anciens, et s'il devait ses récentes blessures à une bagarre, à un passage à tabac en règle, ou à une chute dans un escalier, comme il l'avait prétendu. Mais pourquoi alors n'était-il pas allé se faire soigner s'il ne s'agissait que d'un malencontreux accident… Que faire face à un tel mur de mutisme obstiné ? C'était à cette occasion que le directeur avait compris que le garçon avait développé et appris à utiliser, sûrement depuis bien longtemps, un don inné pour l'Occlumencie. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure, il comptait de très grands Occlumens parmi ses ancêtres._

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Severus, rauque, assourdie, désespérée. Le jeune homme s'était levé, il errait maintenant dans la pièce d'un air égaré.

—Partie… Morte ! Vous m'aviez promis… Vous deviez la… les protéger, les garder en sécurité !

L'accusation le frappa à l'estomac. Le jeune homme avait raison, il avait failli, il n'avait pas tenu sa part du marché…

—Lily et James ont placé leur confiance en quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas… un peu comme vous, Severus… Il ne sert à rien d'avoir des regrets, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant nous devons nous préoccuper de la sécurité de l'enfant.

Le jeune sorcier, englué dans sa douleur, ne l'entendait pas, les mots glissaient sur lui sans atteindre son esprit.

—C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts… si elle est morte ! Je voudrais, moi, être mort ! Je mérite la mort ! Laissez-les m'envoyer à Azkaban, laissez-moi recevoir le Baiser, je vous en supplie, Albus !

—Et à qui cela profiterait-il ? Depuis quand fuyez-vous vos responsabilités ?

Cingla le vieux mage d'une voix qu'il se força à rendre méprisante.

« Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, Severus.

Poursuivit-il, après un moment de silence pesant, sur un ton qui se radoucissait malgré lui. Comment aurait-il pu continuer à accabler cet homme déjà brisé ?

« Le rôle que vous jouez pour moi auprès de Voldemort, tout en sachant ce que vous risquez si vous êtes découvert, demande plus de courage que ce que la plupart des hommes pourraient donner. Vous dites ça sous l'emprise de la douleur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir… l'enfant a survécu, il n'a plus personne pour veiller sur lui. »

Cette fois, les mots étaient parvenus à l'atteindre. Le Maître des potions releva lentement la tête, hésitant à comprendre.

—Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des ténèbres est parti !

—Le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendra et à ce moment-là, il sera en terrible danger.

Il se rapprocha de lui, et plongeant son regard au fond des orbes sombres, délibérément, il enfonça profondément le poignard dans son cœur.

« Il a ses yeux. Il a exactement les mêmes yeux que Lily… Vous vous souvenez des yeux de Lily ? »

Severus chancela, et s'adossa à un pilier pour pouvoir rester debout, tout en fixant sur lui un regard qui menaçait de basculer dans la folie.

—N- Ne faites pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas… vous n'avez pas le droit…

La fureur et la douleur dans sa voix étaient effrayantes, mais Dumbledore ne tint aucun compte de l'interruption, et il retourna sans pitié le fer dans la plaie.

—Il n'a plus personne, Severus ! Vous étiez son ami, vous l'aimiez… vous pouvez encore faire cela pour elle. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment… autant que vous le dites…

Severus resta un long moment silencieux, il semblait perdu dans un épais brouillard de douleur où les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin. Enfin, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lorsqu'il parla, c'était sur un ton étouffé par le chagrin, mais sa voix était ferme et déterminée, et ses yeux noirs émettaient une lueur sauvage.

—Personne, vous m'entendez, _personne_ ne devra jamais savoir !

—Vous me demandez de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, mon garçon ?

—Le fils de Potter…

—Le fils de Lily, Severus !

—Jurez-le-moi ! Jurez !

—Si c'est ce que vous désirez vraiment… Je vous le jure… Mais vous commettez là une très grave erreur, mon garçon !

—C'est mon problème, Albus ! De toute façon, je ne suis plus à une erreur près ! Mais si comme vous semblez le penser Il revient un jour, je suppose que je devrai reprendre mon rôle auprès de Lui, et il ne faudra alors en aucune façon qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit… Le seul moyen de ne pas être trahis est que personne ne sache, ni maintenant, ni plus tard… Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne. Black… Il avait craché le nom comme une immondice. « C'était leur meilleur ami. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »

…

Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait enfin laissé partir, après lui avoir soutiré la promesse de ne rien tenter contre lui-même, de continuer à vivre, pour le fils de Lily, il s'était réfugié dans son appartement, dans les cachots. Il n'en était plus ressorti depuis. Le directeur avait chargé un elfe de maison de s'assurer qu'il mangeait un minimum, et en échange de sa coopération, il avait respecté, depuis, son besoin d'isolement. Il était juste descendu une seule fois, pour l'informer qu'il avait obtenu du ministère qu'il serait détenu à Poudlard, sous sa responsabilité, et non à Azkaban, en attendant son procès, où il assurerait lui-même la défense de son espion. En attendant, Severus était suspendu de son poste de professeur, qu'il n'occupait que depuis deux mois, et provisoirement remplacé par Horace Slughorn à qui il avait succédé. Il reprendrait ses fonctions lorsqu'il serait blanchi de tout soupçon, cela lui donnerait en outre le temps de se reprendre, de faire son deuil.

 _Faire son deuil_... comme si c'était possible ! Le vieil homme n'avait pas compris, personne ne pouvait comprendre...

Il avait dû s'assoupir un moment, mais comme d'habitude, son esprit lui avait refusé le sommeil auquel il aspirait depuis… Depuis combien de temps s'était-il réfugié dans cette chambre ? Il s'y était enfermé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, depuis, il avait perdu tout sens du passage du temps. Il ne dormait pas, il ne dormait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus retrouver le sommeil. Lorsque son esprit épuisé abandonnait parfois son corps à une léthargie comateuse, il était réveillé en sursaut par d'affreux cauchemars dans lesquels il revoyait sans cesse l'image qu'il aurait tellement voulu chasser.

Il éclata en sanglots. Non, l'image ne s'effacerait jamais et la réalité à laquelle elle renvoyait le hanterait toute sa vie. C'était bien. C'était juste. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier.

 _Il l'avait supplié, il s'était humilié, il s'était trainé à ses pieds, sous les rires, les moqueries et les insultes des autres Mangemorts. Cela avait tellement amusé son Maître, qu'il en avait oublié de le punir pour avoir osé quémander la grâce d'une Sang-de-bourbe. Alors il s'était tourné vers la seule personne capable de pouvoir protéger Lily : Albus Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la réponse à son hibou, lui donnant rendez-vous au sommet d'une colline proche de Pré-au-lard, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. L'endroit isolé laissait prévoir une entrevue inquiétante, et à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa vie._

 _La dernière fois où il avait vu le vieux mage, à la 'Tête de Sanglier', ce jour maudit où il avait surpris la Prédiction, il l'espionnait pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il pouvait à juste titre craindre sa colère. Il espérait juste ne pas être tué avant d'avoir pu tout lui dire. Oh bien sûr il ne comptait pas que le vieil homme lui accorde une confiance absolue sur le seul fait de lui avoir livré une information, il n'était pas stupide ! Mais il savait que dans l'incertitude, il mettrait Lily à l'abri, et peu importait ce qu'il aurait à faire pour cela. Il avait d'ailleurs une idée assez précise de ce que cela pourrait être… Si Dumbledore lui laissait la vie sauve, il accepterait n'importe quoi, il serait agent double, triple, il ferait tout ce que voudrait le vieil homme, aussi longtemps que son Occlumencie lui permettrait de donner le change au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était devenu Mangemort par conviction profonde, il avait fallu quatre ans aux partisans de Voldemort pour arriver à leurs fins et à le lui amener… Il avait surtout fallu le mariage de Lily avec James Potter…_

 **TBC**

* * *

 _'tite review please ? O:)_


	2. Noces de sang

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à Matsuyama et à Zeugma pour vos reviews !^^

* * *

 _Ce n'était pas comme s'il était devenu Mangemort par conviction profonde, il avait fallu quatre ans aux partisans de Voldemort pour arriver à leurs fins et à le lui amener… Il avait surtout fallu le mariage de Lily avec James Potter…_

 **.**

 **Noces de sang**

 **.**

 **1** **er** **novembre 1979**

Un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus des toits et la pluie se mit à tomber comme si une vanne céleste avait brusquement été ouverte. Un éclair déchira la nuit et la foudre tomba quelque part. L'homme sursauta. L'orage se déchainait au-dehors, malgré la saison avancée. De temps à autre, un éclair illuminait le cadre rassurant de la chambre comme en plein jour. Il était en sécurité.

Lucius avait insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit au manoir. La première fois pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse, et le Maître ne l'avait pas épargné… même s'il avait préféré _ça_ à l'épreuve d'initiation habituelle.

Assis tout droit dans son lit, la respiration haletante et les yeux exorbités, il grelottait, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée. Il regardait fixement devant lui d'un air égaré, cherchant à percer l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Le hurlement résonnait encore dans sa tête… son hurlement ? Il se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de silence sur la chambre avant de s'allonger sur le lit pour essayer de se reposer un peu.

La douleur lancinante qui irradiait de son avant-bras gauche, et les tremblements spasmodiques qui continuaient encore maintenant, après plusieurs heures, à le secouer régulièrement, lui rappelaient amèrement les évènements de la soirée précédente. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté, lui, le Serpentard qui ne prenait jamais aucune décision à la légère ! Oh, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne lui avait pas donné le temps de la réflexion… cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils l'avaient approché pour la première fois au nom de leur maître, au début de sa cinquième année. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, aurait-il fini par franchir le pas si…

Une nausée le plia en deux, et il n'eut que le temps de se pencher hors du lit, mais il n'avait plus rien à vomir, plus rien que lui-même, peut-être ! Merlin, qu'aurait dit Lily ? Mais Lily n'était plus là. Lily n'était plus son amie et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Lily venait d'épouser cet abruti de joli-cœur de Potter qui la convoitait ouvertement depuis leur troisième année. Il aurait voulu mourir. Il avait dix-neuf ans, et il venait de mettre sa vie en l'air. À jamais.

Pourtant… quatre mois plus tôt, pour la première fois de sa vie, son futur s'annonçait souriant. Il venait de devenir le plus jeune Maître en Potions et en Sortilèges que le Royaume-Uni ait jamais connu, et ses maîtres de spécialisations lui prédisaient le plus grand avenir.

 _Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, ASPICs brillamment obtenus avec mention spéciale et félicitations du jury en poche, il s'était coupé du monde, accumulant les heures de travail, afin de réussir en un an ce que d'autres mettaient deux, voire trois ou quatre à obtenir. Les études supérieures ne fonctionnaient pas comme chez les Moldus. L'apprentissage de Maîtrise se faisait avec un Maître, qui présentait son élève à l'examen lorsqu'il estimait le niveau atteint suffisant. La longueur des études était donc directement proportionnée aux capacités et au travail des étudiants. Il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence dans le mépris et le rejet. Il voulait une revanche éclatante. Il s'était promis de devenir le plus jeune Maître qui ait jamais existé._

 _Le pari de la double spécialisation, qui de prime-abord avait semblé complètement insensé à ses enseignants, ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Il en savait déjà bien plus en sortilèges que les plus grands Maîtres existants, et n'avait guère eu que les potions à perfectionner, certaines n'étant pas enseignées aux élèves de Poudlard, et la formation simplifiée de Médicomagie qui donnait le droit aux Maîtres en Potions de soigner les maux courants sans faire appel aux guérisseurs officiels. Il était parfaitement conscient de sa valeur, mais comme beaucoup de ceux qui ne devaient leur réussite qu'à leur mérite, il voulait une reconnaissance officielle de ses capacités. Oui, au début de l'été, l'avenir semblait enfin vouloir lui sourire pour la première fois de sa vie._

 _Déjà à Poudlard, il était considéré comme un petit génie des potions, quant aux sortilèges, il s'était toujours efforcé de ne jamais montrer la réelle étendu de ses connaissances réelles._ _A onze ans, il n'avait déjà plus rien à apprendre._ _Dès qu'il avait su lire_ _, il avait dévoré, et appris par cœur avec avidité, tous les livres de la bibliothèque secrète de sa mère, ceux qu'elle avait pu emporter de chez les Prince avant d'être reniée par sa famille, et dont certains n'auraient certainement pas été approuvés par le ministère. Eileen voulait que son fils puisse se défendre, et avait pris son éducation magique en mains depuis qu'il avait manifesté ses premiers dons, à l'âge exceptionnel de quatre ans. En arrivant à l'école, il connaissait, aux dires même de ses pires détracteurs, plus de sortilèges que beaucoup d'élèves de septième année. En outre, il avait très tôt été fasciné par la magie noire, non pour s'en servir en tant que telle, comme beaucoup le pensaient,mais pour tenter de trouver des parades à des sorts réputés imparables._

 _Sa double Maîtrise, qu'il avait obtenue haut la main, lui ouvrait déjà la porte à une carrière assurée de professeur, au cas où…_

 _Non qu'il ait jamais eu l'ambition d'enseigner, rien que cette idée lui donnait des frissons d'horreur ! Se retrouver six heures par jour devant des classes de gamins aux cerveaux dégénérés lui donnait une idée assez précise de l'enfer. Non, la Maîtrise n'avait été qu'une première étape, une sécurité qui en cas de besoin lui garantirait au moins un salaire convenable et un statut qui lui vaudrait enfin le respect qu'il méritait. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était faire de la recherche, inventer de nouveaux mélanges, améliorer ceux qui existaient déjà, leur trouver de nouvelles applications, combiner potions et sortilèges… Il voulait devenir le meilleur. Le meilleur potioniste, le meilleur briseur de sorts, être renommé dans le monde entier… Et peut-être, peut-être alors Lily consentirait-elle à lui reparler, à lui pardonner. Peut-être Lily le regarderait-elle enfin comme…_

 _La Gazette, rageusement froissée et roulée en boule avait fini de l'autre côté du salon. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la poitrine. Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient que dix-neuf ans, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier ! Sa rage s'était déchainée sur les meubles et la vaisselle, même ses chers livres n'avaient pas été épargnés, avant qu'il ne s'écroule au milieu des débris, une horrible sensation de vide dans la poitrine. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine ! Pourquoi continuait-il à l'aimer, pourquoi continuait-elle à l'obséder?_

 _Il était sorti, il était allé se saouler dans le pub le plus proche, celui-là même que son père hantait avec assiduité, avant… Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de l'image de Lily. Il ne saurait jamais comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et il se dégoutait lui-même. Non, jamais il ne deviendrait comme Tobias ! Après avoir repris ses esprits et réparé les dégâts, il avait envoyé un hibou à Lucius. Cela faisait quatre ans que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres essayaient de le recruter, de le présenter à leur Maître, il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir, sauf une chose, mais si Voldemort le voulait vraiment, il accepterait peut-être quelques compromis…_

Il respira plusieurs fois à fond, en essayant de vider son esprit et d'occulter la douleur. Il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière, mais il avait au moins pu préserver une partie de sa fierté. Pour ce qu'elle valait, maintenant ! Il avait beau haïr les Moldus, il avait beau haïr Potter et les autres, il n'était pas encore tombé assez bas pour accepter de tuer pour cette seule raison. La seule personne qu'il aurait vraiment voulu tuer de sa main, son père, s'était suicidée dans sa prison, bien des années auparavant. Tuer dans le feu de l'action, tuer pour ne pas être tué, cela, il pouvait encore s'en accommoder avec sa conscience, mais tuer de sang-froid, c'était une autre histoire… même s'il reconnaissait l'hypocrisie sous-jacente d'un tel raisonnement. Le simple fait de _savoir_ , faisait de lui un complice, sinon un coupable au même titre que les autres… Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était montré intransigeant sur ce point, il n'en serait pas là, maintenant !

 _L'homme aux yeux rouges laissait planer un regard plein de morgue et de dégout sur le groupe d'hommes, et de femmes, revêtus de leurs capes noires et de leurs masques d'ivoire. Serviles, dégénérés, dépourvus de la moindre parcelle de morale, ils lui étaient utiles pour effectuer les basses besognes, mais bien peu s'étaient révélés assez intelligents pour se tailler une place de choix auprès de lui, surtout dans la jeune génération ! Et surtout, aucun n'avait les compétences pour assurer la tâche de se faire accepter par Dumbledore, de devenir ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard. S'il était aussi brillant qu'on le lui avait dit, le jeune Maître des potions pouvait se révéler d'une utilité incontestable._

 _Voldemort attendait ce moment depuis quatre ans. Depuis que Lucius lui avait parlé du jeune surdoué, dont le seul défaut était d'être de Sang-Mêlé. A chaque rapport élogieux sur les compétentes du jeune homme, l'importance de ce détail diminuait un peu plus, n'était-il pas, après tout, l'héritier des Prince, vieille lignée de Sang-Pur ? Il était particulièrement bien placé pour reconnaître que parfois, On pouvait passer sur quelques gouttes de sang moldu, en regard des qualités de la personne, et au fil des années, il n'avait pu que se persuader que le sang des Prince prévalait chez ce jeune sorcier, comme celui des Gaunt prévalait chez lui._

 _Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait vérifier jusqu'à quel point l'intelligence et les capacités de Severus Snape pourraient lui être utiles. Malfoy lui avait parlé des principaux motifs de ses hésitations, et il était prêt à faire quelques arrangements au rituel, si la future recrue en valait la peine. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait instauré, il pouvait en jouer selon son bon vouloir ! Ce ne serait d'ailleurs peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, pour s'assurer de la fidélité des plus tièdes, que de les menacer de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. La plupart de ses recrues étant des êtres sans aucune conscience, à qui la perspective d'un crime ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, alors que celle de leur propre douleur… Et puis il ne voulait pas en faire un homme de main, il avait des qualités bien trop précieuses pour l'exposer en première ligne ! Il avait obtenu sa victoire lorsque la sang-de-bourbe avait épousé James Potter, ce Traitre-à-son-Sang !_

 _Lorsque Lucius lui avait amené le jeune homme, il l'avait entraîné à l'écart._

 _Severus l'avait laissé sonder son esprit sans barrières, de son amour pour sa mère à sa haine pour son Moldu de père, et à son regret de ne pas avoir pu le tuer de ses propres mains. Il n'avait même pas occulté ses sentiments pour Lily, et les raisons qui l'avaient enfin poussé à accepter l'entrevue. Instinctivement, il savait que de cette première « lecture » dépendraient beaucoup de choses, mais il voulait garder un atout dans sa manche. Son Occlumencie avait été dissimulée derrière des souvenirs d'enfance pénibles qui alimentaient sa haine pour les Moldus. Ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été tellement satisfait par ces images, qu'il n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus profond. Voldemort avait investi son esprit pendant leur conversation, sans qu'il y ait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, mais il s'était attendu à la chose, il n'était pas assez bête pour croire que le mage noir accepterait sans aucun soupçon son brusque revirement, après quatre ans d'hésitation. Il l'avait libéré aussi soudainement qu'il avait pris possession de lui avec un petit rire métallique._

— _Ainsi, c'est ton attachement pour cette fille qui t'as retenu pendant si longtemps ? Permets-moi de te dire que tu as un goût déplorable en matière de femmes, mon jeune ami. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous t'en trouverons d'autres, et de plus dignes de toi ! Plus important : ton ami Lucius m'a rapporté que tu te fais une bien mauvaise opinion de nous…_

— _Monseigneur ?_

— _Il me dit que tu penses que nous sommes une bande d'assassins qui tuent et torturent sans aucune raison, uniquement pour le plaisir, à l'instar de ces gangs moldus ! Je reconnais bien là le bourrage de crâne de Dumbledore ! Oui, nous œuvrons pour la pureté de notre race, et cela implique parfois quelques actes regrettables, et il semble avoir oublié qu'il a lui-même naguère partagé nos idéaux… Mais où es-tu allé chercher que le meurtre était le prix à payer pour nous rejoindre ? J'ai d'autres moyens pour m'attacher mes Mangemorts et connaître leur loyauté ! De plus, ta présence ici prouve que ne n'ai aucun préjugé contre les Sang-Mêlé qui font honneur à leur lignée de Sang-pur. Je n'ai pas pour but d'exterminer les Moldus ou les Sang de bourbe, je veux juste qu'ils reconnaissent leur place et leur infériorité, et qu'ils s'y tiennent. Je ne te demanderai pas de tuer sans raison, Severus, si c'est ce que tu crains, mais je te demanderai autre chose pour preuve de ta soumission. Tu devras m'offrir ta douleur et ton sang en allégeance, afin de te purifier du sang moldu qui coule en toi._

— _Monseigneur, mon plus grand bonheur serait d'éliminer mes impuretés…. je suis prêt à combattre pour notre cause, et même à tuer s'il en était besoin, pour la défendre, mais je pense que j'ai des capacités qui me placent au-dessus de la condition d'un vulgaire assassin, ou d'un bourreau._

— _J'apprécie ceux qui ont la conscience de leur valeur, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Severus. Viens, mon garçon, rejoins tes nouveaux frères._

 _Le premier Doloris avait été lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange, dont l'épaisse toison bouclée révélait l'identité derrière le masque. Il avait très vite perdu le compte. Ils n'avaient arrêté que lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Au début, il avait essayé de serrer les dents, puis il avait hurlé, jusqu'à ce sa voix se casse, jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements se transforment en râles d'agonie, puis qu'il ne puisse plus émettre le moindre son, avant de plonger enfin dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Il avait alors été abandonné sur le sol, le corps toujours agité de spasmes qui tordaient ses membres sous la douleur insoutenable qui le déchirait de l'intérieur._

 _Devant ce spectacle, les Mangemorts qui avaient d'abord songé à protester contre cette nouvelle épreuve d'initiation, la jugeant trop clémente, avaient très vite révisé leur jugement et espéraient pour leurs enfants, qu'elle ne devienne pas, désormais, la règle. Commettre un meurtre gratuit avait bien parfois un peu titillé la conscience de certains, mais devant ce corps torturé et pantelant, ils se félicitaient d'avoir su garder pour eux leurs états d'âme._

 _Bien que pouvant parfois s'avérer mortel, le Doloris n'était pas destiné à tuer, il s'attaquait directement au système nerveux central et s'avérait une torture bien plus atroce que tous les tourments inventés par les Moldus, pourtant experts en la matière. Il avait en outre l'avantage de ne pas laisser de traces visibles. Ceux qui y étaient soumis trop longtemps, s'ils avaient de la chance, finissaient par succomber à un arrêt cardiaque dû à une douleur devenue impossible à supporter, les dommages sur les cerveaux de ceux qui avaient le malheur de survivre à une trop longue exposition étaient irréversibles. Aussi, pour pouvoir permettre à tous ses fidèles de 's'amuser', ce soir-là, Voldemort avait-il limité très précisément le temps d'exposition de chaque malédiction, afin de ne pas trop abîmer sa nouvelle recrue._

 _Il avait repris conscience, dans le brouhaha d'une fête qui battait son plein (une âme plus charitable que les autres, peut-être Malfoy, l'avait transporté sur un divan à l'écart). Encore vacillant, guidé et soutenu par Lucius, qui le parrainait et comptait bien en retirer un bénéfice, il s'était agenouillé devant le fauteuil qui trônait une estrade à une extrémité de l'immense salon._

— _Severus Snape, renies-tu ton sang Moldu ?_

— _Je le renie Maître._

 _Le mage noir avait alors entaillé profondément sa poitrine et regardé le sang imbiber la chemise du jeune homme avant de dégouliner, jusqu'à former une large flaque sur le sol, guettant chez sa victime le moindre signe de rébellion contre ce qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être une mise à mort. Lorsque Severus avait été une deuxième fois sur le point de défaillir, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit sorti de sa bouche, Voldemort impressionné malgré lui par le stoïcisme du jeune homme, avait stoppé l'hémorragie. Le nouveau Mangemort avait alors répété après son 'parrain' le serment d'allégeance, avant de tendre son bras gauche dénudé sur lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appuyé l'extrémité de sa baguette. La brûlure était née au plus profond de sa chair, faisant remonter à la surface la Marque des Ténèbres dans une explosion de douleur incandescente. Il avait chancelé pendant que des éclairs aveuglants lui vrillaient la tête, et qu'il prenait l'exacte mesure de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait haï Lily de l'avoir abandonné, d'avoir épousé Potter, avant de se haïr, lui. Lily n'était pas responsable, c'était lui et lui seul, qui avait choisi son destin… Qui venait de vendre son âme au diable !_

Il baissa les yeux sur le dessin immonde d'un serpent ondulant sortant de la bouche d'un crâne, indélébilement gravé sur son avant-bras. Il lui semblait se réveiller d'un cauchemar, et le retour à la réalité était rude. S'il avait pensé trouver une famille, se sentir fort et entouré en faisant partie de leur groupe, il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il s'était lourdement fourvoyé. Il pouvait dire adieu à tous ses rêves, il ne serait plus jamais rien. Il était à jamais prisonnier. Prisonnier de sa Marque, prisonnier de sa conscience.

Il soupira et se rallongea, mais ses membres continuaient à trembler convulsivement, tous ses nerfs étaient à vif, sa tête en feu et ses muscles tétanisés. Il faudrait qu'il se mette dès le lendemain à travailler sur une potion destinée à contrer, ou du moins à atténuer, les séquelles de l'Impardonnable, et qu'il renforce au maximum ses défenses mentales.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Un souvenir remonta à son esprit.

 **TBC**


	3. Les anges aux ailes brisées

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **Merci** à Zeugma pour ta fidélité !^^

* * *

 _Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?_ _Un souvenir remonta à son esprit._

 **.**

 **Les anges aux ailes brisées**

 **.**

 _ **23 Octobre 1977**_

 _Un coup de vent fit s'envoler les pans des capes des deux jeunes gens. Le paysage grandiose qui s'étendait au pied de la tour d'astronomie était déjà figé dans l'immobilité glacée d'un automne écossais particulièrement rigoureux, mais aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'en admirer la splendeur. Ils étaient plongés dans une discussion animée et ne semblaient se rendre compte ni du froid ambiant, ni du crépuscule qui obscurcissait peu à peu le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi._

— _A Halloween ? Dans une semaine… Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

— _Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?_

— _Tu le sais très bien, tu ne le fais pas par conviction, tu le fais à cause de ton frère. Pour le provoquer, pour te venger de son abandon._

— _Mon frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans !_

— _Tu pourrais me le jurer ?_

 _L'interpellé tourna brusquement le dos à son compagnon, dans une volte-face rageuse, sans répondre._

 _« Écoute, Reg… »_

— _Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté ! Le coupa l'adolescent sur un ton agressif. A bout d'arguments, il choisissait l'attaque._

— _Évidemment, que je le suis ! Le moyen de faire autrement quand on est un Sang-mêlé et Serpentard ? Je ne fais pas partie d'une putain de vieille famille de Sang-pur, moi ! Tu peux me le dire, toi, comment je peux faire autrement, pour être accepté, ici ?_

— _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, et à qui tu le dis ?_

— _Je le dis à un ami, qui ne me trahira pas… du moins je l'espère ! Peux-tu me dire honnêtement combien ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres uniquement par conviction profonde, à part quelques psychopathes dans le genre de ta cousine Bellatrix et de son taré de mari ? On le rejoint, comme Lucius, par opportunisme, parce qu'on pense qu'il va gagner et que le futur pouvoir, la future puissance se trouvent de son côté. On le rejoint, comme toi, par loyauté, ou devoir, comme tu veux, envers sa famille, pour ne pas être renié. On le rejoint, comme moi, par faiblesse, par lâcheté, parce que c'est la seule possibilité pour être enfin accepté, reconnu, parce que le sang de votre père à soi-disant souillé celui de la lignée dont vous êtes pourtant issu._

— _Tu n'es pas lâche Severus._

— _Et tu appelles ça comment ? Si j'étais courageux, j'enverrai promener Mulciber, Avery et tous les autres… Nous sommes entrés à Poudlard ensemble, mais depuis quand est-ce qu'ils me traitent en égal ? Depuis que leur Maître leur a demandé de me recruter, et pourtant, en quoi me sont-ils supérieurs ? Pas un ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Les Prince m'ont rejeté parce que mon père était Moldu, mon père m'a rejeté parce que j'étais sorcier, ma mère était brisée, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser faire, les Serpentards ne m'ont jamais vraiment accepté comme un des leurs… Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen, et ça m'a couté mon… ma meilleure amie ! Mais toi… toi tu es un Sang-pur, ils ne te rejettent pas, et tu n'as que seize ans, Reg ! Dis-leur que tu préfères attendre d'être majeur, ta famille pourra comprendre ça ! Ça te donnera le temps de faire calmement la part des choses. Tu sais ce qu'Il va te demander de faire, tôt ou tard... Es-tu prêt à devenir un assassin ? Es-tu prêt à tuer, même des Moldus ou des Sang-de-bourbes, sans qu'on te donne une autre raison que le statut de leur naissance ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je repousse le moment de prendre la Marque ? Je ne suis pas un Sang-pur, mais je pense que Serpentard n'est pas synonyme de sans-morale, ou de sans-honneur… même si pourtant je sais que je finirai par me renier moi-même et par les rejoindre tôt ou tard, parce que je suis allé trop loin. A cause d'eux, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui pouvait encore me retenir, alors je sais que je finirai par aller jusqu'au bout de ma bêtise, de mon stupide orgueil… par lâcheté ! Et je sais aussi que je finirai par en crever, parce que mes raisons sont mauvaises._

— _Tu n'es pas lâche, répéta le jeune homme, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées, comme sous la charge d'un poids trop lourd à porter. « Si tu l'étais, tu ne m'aurais pas dit tout ça en sachant ce que je pourrais en faire… Et tu… tu as raison, pour… Sirius… mais il est trop tard maintenant, si je me dédis, c'est moi qui serai mort dans une semaine, et mon propre père n'hésiterait pas une seconde à jeter lui-même le sortilège. Alors regrets ou pas, je n'ai plus le choix ! Et oui, tu as encore raison, on finira par en crever. D'avoir trop aimé, d'avoir trop regretté, d'avoir trop pleuré… de toute façon on en crèvera, Sev ! Toi pour Evans, moi pour Sirius. C'est une toile d'araignée, et tous les deux, on l'a vue trop tard, et maintenant on est pris au piège… mais tu es moins englué que moi, et peut-être qu'il y a encore une issue pour toi… justement parce que tu ne dois rien à une famille. Ne laisse pas ces crétins de Gryffondors avoir le dessus… S'ils savaient combien des leurs ont rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils feraient moins les fanfarons ! Et puis qui sais… tu peux peut-être encore recoller les morceaux avec Evans»_

Il n'avait pas repensé à Regulus depuis son départ de Poudlard, à la fin de cette année-là.

Il avait déjà quitté l'école, lorsque le jeune homme avait atteint sa majorité, il n'avait pas pu voir que le soir où il était revenu au château, après les vacances qui avaient suivi son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et que ses yeux étaient désormais éteints. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait toujours que ses plus jeunes recrues soient majeures et débarrassées de la Trace, pour leur confier leur première 'mission' et ainsi finaliser leur initiation. Qu'était-il devenu ? Faisait-il partie de ceux qui l'avaient torturé ? Le jeune homme qui avait été son ami avait-il fini par se transformer en monstre sans conscience ?

Regulus était l'archétype même du Sang-pur, fier de ses origines, plein de morgue, que rien ne destinait à devenir l'ami d'un Sang-mêlé, qui plus est d'un traîne-savate issu des couches les plus populaires des cités ouvrières du nord. Mais il portait aussi une fêlure en lui, une blessure que son jeune aîné n'avait pas tardé à reconnaitre. Etre issu d'une vieille et noble famille n'était pas un gage de bonheur et le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu une enfance beaucoup plus heureuse que celle de Severus, les coups en moins, peut-être.

Ses parents, devant la rébellion caractérisée et de plus en plus forte de son frère et le 'déshonneur' apporté par sa répartition à Gryffondor, avaient reporté sur lui tous les espoirs de leur illustre lignée, et la pression avait encore empiré lorsque son ainé s'était enfui de la maison ancestrale, avant d'être renié ses parents. Regulus avait très mal vécu cet abandon d'un grand frère qu'il aimait et admirait en secret, malgré tout. Privé d'amour, plus proche des elfes de maison qui l'avaient élevé que de ses parents, méprisé et tenu à l'écart par Sirius, écrasé par le poids de la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules, il s'était replié sur lui-même et était devenu presque aussi solitaire que le jeune Sang-mêlé. Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés au cœur de leur solitude. Au-delà de leurs différences, ils avaient su voir leur propre reflet dans l'autre. Regulus et Severus avaient trouvé, à Poudlard, une sorte d'équilibre précaire, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches que des frères, ils étaient loin d'être aussi proches que Severus l'était de Lily, mais ils se comprenaient. Dans le fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il avait été réparti dans sa Maison, Lucius avait très vite repéré l'immense potentiel du jeune Snape et l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir à ne pas trop le mésestimer, et il était finalement devenu, pendant les deux années qu'il avait encore à passer à l'école, une sorte de protecteur pour le jeune Sang-mêlé, qui empêchait les autres de trop le maltraiter. Regulus était arrivé sur ses entrefaites et avait en quelque sorte pris le relai. Sa rancune contre son frère qui le repoussait parce qu'il rentrait trop docilement dans le moule imposé par sa famille, ajouté au fait que Sirius et ses amis s'en prenaient systématiquement à Severus, avaient contribué à rapprocher les deux garçons. Il l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était, sans le juger sur son ascendance, et le nom des Black avait fait le reste, ses condisciples le méprisaient peut-être, mais le laissaient en paix. Lucius et Regulus avaient été ses seuls amis ou du moins ce qui pouvait le plus s'en rapprocher, au sein de Serpentard, et lorsque Lily s'était définitivement détournée de lui, c'était son jeune cadet qui avait tant bien que mal réussi, sans jamais aborder ouvertement un sujet qu'il savait tabou, à le maintenir à flot.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, au début de sa cinquième année, Regulus, que son père poussait déjà à suivre le chemin de l'Ombre, avait tout naturellement été celui qui avait le premier été chargé de l'approcher en son nom. Mais il avait été loyal envers lui, il ne lui avait pas caché que seuls ses talents justifiaient les tentatives de séduction de Voldemort, qui ne se serait jamais intéressé à lui autrement. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Non, le seul responsable, c'était lui. Lui qui avait, à chaque carrefour qui s'était présenté, toujours choisi le mauvais chemin. Regulus avait eu raison : il y avait encore eu une issue pour lui, il aurait pu refuser, aucune famille, aucune menace, ne faisait pression sur lui, il était libre de choisir sa voie. Il avait laissé sa haine et son ressentiment contre tous ceux qui avaient imprimé des cicatrices indélébiles dans son corps et dans son cœur, il avait laissé sa rage et sa frustration, prendre le dessus. Il avait cru… qu'avait-il donc cru, pauvre idiot ? Que devenir un assassin pourrait apaiser les tourments de son âme ?

Jamais plus il ne chercherait à se trouver des justifications.

Pourtant il n'avait encore que quatorze ans, presque encore un enfant, lorsque leur travail de sape avait commencé, et l'enchainement des circonstances qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à cette chambre, ce soir-là, aurait eu raison de plus solides que lui. Il se retourna sur le lit avec un sanglot vite étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il serrait étroitement entre ses bras. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, comme l'enfant qu'il était il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore. Le mot eut de la peine à franchir ses lèvres, il ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis plus de cinq ans : « maman ! »

— _Personne ne te fera de cadeaux, Severus, tu dois être fort, tu dois devenir le meilleur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai encore là, je suis fatiguée, mon chéri, je suis tellement fatiguée ! Ma magie s'épuise en même temps que mon corps, je le sens. J'ai toujours su que ta magie était très puissante, même avant ta naissance. Ne le montre pas, sers-toi de l'Occlumencie, ainsi tu surprendras tes ennemis._

— _Un jour, je le tuerai !_

— _Ne dis pas ça Sev, c'est ton père, tu ne dois pas penser ça ! Il… il t'a aimé, tu sais, comme il m'a aimée moi aussi… avant de savoir…_

— _Tu dis qu'il nous a aimés, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous frappe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous traite de monstres ?_

— _Il ne comprend pas, beaucoup de Moldus sont comme lui, c'est pour ça que nous nous mélangeons le moins possible à eux. Tu dois me promettre, me jurer, de ne pas faire ce que tu viens de dire. Jamais ! Ce serait t'abaisser plus bas que lui. Il est sincère lorsqu'il dit qu'il regrette, mais lorsqu'il a bu, il ne peut pas se contrôler… Il était si fier le jour où tu es né !_

Tobias avait-il vraiment pu éprouver un jour autre chose que de la haine pour sa femme et pour son fils ?

 **9 janvier 1960**

Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la neige tomber en rideau épais au dehors. La chambre commune de la maternité de l'hôpital était à peine réchauffée par l'unique poêle à charbon situé près de la porte. Les lits, séparés par un rideau, étaient presque tous vides et on avait installé l'unique parturiente du jour dans celui qui était le plus proche de la source de chaleur. Au moins, le bébé était-il assez couvert et n'avait pas froid, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Eileen, le lit de la jeune maman n'étant recouvert que d'un drap et d'une unique couverture bien trop fine pour la saison. Malgré le pull enfilé sur sa chemise de nuit et les chaussettes à ses pieds, elle grelottait.

—Se… Severus ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas un nom ça !

—C'était le prénom de mon grand-père. C'est un nom ancien et respecté, il a été porté par de grands hommes… même un empereur romain...

—Mon fils n'est pas un empereur, et j'en ai rien à foutre de ton grand-père ! Je croyais que tu t'étais barrée de chez toi parce que t'en avais marre de ta famille de rupins coincés !

—J'aimais bien mon grand-père. Et si le nom de _notre_ fils ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi. Ou étais-tu pendant qu'il venait au monde ? Encore à cuver ton whisky au poste de police du quartier ou dans l'arrière salle d'un tripot quelconque, je suppose ? Heureusement que le frère de Lizzie Stamton a une voiture, et qu'il m'a emmenée à l'hôpital… Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est pourquoi je lui ai aussi donné ton prénom, Tobias !

Un léger vagissement s'éleva du berceau placé près du lit de la jeune femme. L'homme reporta son attention sur le nouveau-né, duquel il s'était un instant détourné en entendant le nom invraisemblable qu'Eileen avait donné à son fils.

Il approcha une main calleuse des doigts du nourrisson qui referma son poing minuscule sur son index, lui arrachant un sourire. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'observer des nouveau-nés dans sa vie, mais quelque chose lui semblait étrange chez celui-là. Il avait l'air bien trop… sérieux ? _''Sérieux, un bébé de quelques heures ! Ne sois pas idiot, Tobias ! ''_ Il semblait le fixer de ses grands yeux sombres, les yeux de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr, il était encore bien trop jeune pour fixer quoi que ce soit…

Une bouffée de fierté gonfla sa poitrine. Son fils ! Il avait un fils ! Mais quel nom absurde! Il se pencha vers le berceau et sourit au bébé, dont il effleura le front de ses lèvres.

—Bonjour, Severus Tobias Snape ! Bienvenue dans ce monde pourri ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras mieux que ton père…

Eileen se laissa aller sur son oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment.

Lorsqu'il était à jeun, Tobias Snape n'était pas un mauvais homme, mais voilà, il était de moins en moins souvent sobre et l'alcool le rendait violent. Depuis qu'il était au chômage, l'ambiance s'était peu à peu dégradée dans le couple, et le bonheur des premiers temps avait laissé la place aux disputes, à chaque fois plus violentes.

Un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, la jeune fille, en pleine révolte contre sa vénérable famille, était partie de chez elle. Elle avait loué un studio en ville et trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse pour pouvoir payer son loyer. Elle avait rencontré Tobias au bar du pub où elle travaillait. Ce grand jeune homme aux manières un peu rustres avait un sourire charmeur et savait parler aux femmes. Elle en était très vite tombée amoureuse. Sentiment apparemment partagé, à la grande surprise de ses amis qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait trouver à cette fille maigrichonne aux longs cheveux raides d'un noir de jais, qui n'avait de vraiment beaux que ses immenses yeux d'encre. Une intello, en plus, qui parlait peu et qui les regardait d'un air dédaigneux lorsqu'ils commençaient, après quelques verres, à rire bruyamment en débitant des plaisanteries graveleuses et à entonner des chansons paillardes.

Leurs différences ne les avaient pas empêchés, un mois plus tard, de s'installer dans la petite maison de l'impasse du tisseur, qu'il avait hérité de ses parents. Eileen n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Tout ce qu'il en savait, c'était qu'elle venait d'une famille de la haute, ce qui le flattait, et qu'après la mort de sa mère elle avait quitté la maison de son père, qui voulait la marier à un cousin qu'elle n'aimait pas. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais plus eu de contacts avec lui, et n'y faisait jamais allusion.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, et qu'il lui avait proposé de l'épouser, elle avait été au comble du bonheur. Elle avait même tenté, en secret, de renouer avec son père. Mais si le vieux Prince, qui aimait quand même sa fille, et qui avait fini par lui pardonner sa fugue, et serait encore passé sur ''la charrue placée avant les bœufs'' avec un sorcier, même s'il n'était pas celui qu'il avait choisi, ne pouvait accepter que son enfant unique, héritière d'une longue lignée de Sang-purs, épouse un Moldu ! _Un Moldu !_

L'entrevue avait été orageuse et l'ultimatum sans ambiguïté : soit elle rentrait à la maison, à la suite de quoi on pourrait toujours, à la limite, s'arranger d'un bâtard —personne n'était obligé, après-tout, de savoir qu'il était de sang mêlé— soit elle persistait dans son idée d'épouser le père de son enfant, et il la reniait. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir celle qui apportait la honte sur sa famille !

Eileen était amoureuse, elle avait choisi Tobias. Cette fois, en partant, elle avait emporté tout que qui lui venait de sa mère et lui appartenait en propre. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle s'était aménagée une pièce secrète, dans le grenier de la maison de l'impasse du tisseur, protégée par de nombreux sorts, même si Tobias n'y mettait, à sa connaissance, jamais les pieds. Elle y avait stocké tous ses livres, ses chaudrons et autres ustensiles magiques, ainsi que quelques grimoires très anciens qu'elle avait récupérés dans une cachette du manoir, que son grand-père lui avait montrée autrefois. Elle n'était même pas sure que son père ait jamais eu connaissance de ces ouvrages, réprouvés par le Ministère.

Lorsque sa grossesse était devenue évidente, elle avait perdu son travail de serveuse. Mais après tout, la plupart des femmes restaient à la maison pour élever leur progéniture. Ca arrivait un peu plus tôt que prévu, c'était tout ! La situation avait commencé à se dégrader lorsque Tobias était rentré, un samedi soir, tard dans la nuit, après qu'elle se soit inquiétée pendant des heures, sa lettre de licenciement à la main et complètement ivre. La dernière usine venait de fermer, jetant des centaines d'ouvriers au chômage.

Eileen avait accouché deux mois plus tard. Elle espérait que Tobias trouverait dans cet enfant une motivation pour s'arrêter sur la pente où il s'était engagé. Elle avait pu y croire pendant quelques semaines. Il s'était repris, avait commencé à chercher du travail et ne buvait presque plus, jusqu'au jour où il était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, et où il avait trouvé balai et chiffons s'affairant tout seuls au ménage, pendant que la vaisselle se lavait, également toute seule, dans l'évier de la cuisine. S'en était suivie une scène épouvantable, où il l'avait traitée de monstre, d'erreur de la nature, et au terme de laquelle il était parti en claquant la porte, pour ne rentrer que deux jours plus tard, ramené par un voisin, dans un état lamentable.

Dès lors, tout avait été de mal en pis. Pendant ses rares moments de sobriété, Eileen avait tenté de lui expliquer que les sorciers n'étaient pas exactement ce que les légendes moldues racontaient, mais désormais, il la regardait avec dégoût et ne la touchait guère plus que pour la frapper. S'il le l'avait pas jetée dehors, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était la mère de son enfant.

Petit à petit, une routine s'était installée, la jeune femme avait promis de ne plus se servir de la magie, et une apparence de normalité avait fini par s'installer dans le foyer. Une apparence seulement. Le principal souci de Tobias était son fils. Le petit Severus allait-il devenir un monstre, comme sa mère ? Si ce n'était cet air sérieux qui l'avait frappé à la maternité, le nourrisson paraissait tout à fait normal. C'était un enfant calme, qui pleurait peu et se révélait le moins encombrant possible, et il devait reconnaître qu'Eileen était une bonne mère, et qu'elle faisait désormais tout son possible pour vivre comme tout le monde, même si la tenue de la maison s'en ressentait !

La sorcellerie se transmettait-elle par naissance ? D'autres membres de sa famille étaient-ils comme elle ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, il jamais voulu relancer le sujet. Il voulait à tout prix se persuader que sa femme possédait un 'don', comme disent les gens du peuple, qui finirait avec elle. Chaque jour, il observait l'enfant et était soulagé de voir qu'il ne présentait aucune qualité extraordinaire, c'était un bébé tout à fait comme les autres.

—Je sors !

Eileen soupira. Elle connaissait la suite. Il rentrerait tard dans la nuit, ivre, la frapperait ou la violerait suivant l'humeur du moment… mais elle était prête à tout supporter, pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à son fils.

Tobias ne devait jamais savoir. Dès avant sa naissance, elle avait détecté une puissante aura magique chez le petit être innocent qui dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Elle avait peur de l'avenir. Elle devait être vigilante, guetter le moindre signe. Même si elle savait que la magie ne commençait à se développer que vers l'âge de sept ans, chez la plupart de ses semblables, elle devait protéger son fils. Tobias ne le supporterait pas, qui sait de quoi il serait capable ? La façon dont il regardait le petit Severus lui donnait parfois des frissons dans le dos ! Il aimait son fils, elle le savait, mais à elle aussi, il l'avait aimée, avant de savoir ce qu'elle était !

Parfois, elle avait songé à partir, à revenir chez son père, à implorer son pardon, à le supplier de la reprendre. Mais son orgueil, ce satané orgueil des Prince l'en avait toujours empêchée. Une Prince ne s'abaisserait pas à avouer qu'elle s'était trompée ! Que s'était-elle imaginé ? Que l'amour pouvait abolir des siècles d'incompréhension et de haine ? L'amour… le dada de Dumbledore. Il n'avait sûrement jamais vécu parmi les Moldus, pour affirmer une chose pareille ! Mais elle tiendrait, il fallait qu'elle tienne, pour ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Eileen ne le savait pas, mais cet amour dont elle enveloppait son fils, empêcherait à jamais son cœur de se dessécher et serait, bien des années plus tard l'instrument de sa rédemption.

Severus avait été un enfant de l'amour. À six mois, il s'endormait, confiant, dans la chaleur du sein de sa mère. Il n'avait pas encore à faire semblant.

 **TBC**

* * *

'tite review please ?


	4. Chronique d'une tragédie ordinaire

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

 _Severus avait été un enfant de l'amour. À six mois, il s'endormait, confiant, dans la chaleur du sein de sa mère. Il n'avait pas encore à faire semblant…_

 _ **.**_

 **Chronique d'une tragédie ordinaire**

 **.**

 **9 décembre 1974**

—Entrez ! Lança l'enseignante d'un ton irrité.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent avec un bel ensemble vers la porte de la salle de classe, où deux coups vigoureux venaient de retentir. Minerva McGonagall n'aimait pas être dérangée en plein cours et personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne s'y serait aventuré sans une très bonne raison. Le visage ingrat du concierge s'incrusta dans l'entrebâillement.

—Désolé de vous déranger, professeur, mais le directeur désirerait voir Monsieur Snape dans son bureau. Immédiatement.

James Potter et Sirius Black échangèrent un regard surpris et un sourire réjoui s'afficha sur leurs visages, à l'idée que le Serpentard devait s'être mis dans des ennuis monumentaux pour que Dumbledore le convoque en plein cours de métamorphose. Qu'avait bien pu faire l'élève modèle, le petit génie des potions de Serpentard? Severus pourtant, n'avait pas l'air inquiet en tournant la tête vers son professeur dans l'attente de son autorisation de sortir.

—Hem ! Professeur…

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

—Oui, Argus ?

—Le professeur Dumbledore a aussi demandé que Mademoiselle Evans soit également présente.

L'expression du jeune homme se modifia alors qu'il échangeait un regard étonné avec sa voisine de bureau. Lily ? Pourquoi Lily ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais il avait surpris le coup d'œil entendu et l'air réjoui des deux Gryffondors. Potter et sa bande avaient très bien pu monter un sale coup qui l'aurait incriminé à son insu, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais ils ne s'en prendraient jamais à quelqu'un de leur propre Maison… et encore moins à elle ! D'ailleurs, les deux compères se regardaient maintenant d'un air stupéfait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, pour une fois, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air d'être en cause. Alors pourquoi Lily ?

McGonagall affichait maintenant un visage soucieux, elle avait compris que cette convocation n'avait rien d'anodin. Une de ses Gryffondors étant en cause, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de les accompagner.

—Monsieur Rusard, veuillez avoir l'amabilité de surveiller ma classe jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Snape, Miss Evans, attendez-moi dans le couloir !

Les deux intéressés rassemblèrent leurs affaires rapidement, et sortirent de la classe, pendant que Minerva échangeait quelques mots à voix basse avec le concierge.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sev ? Tu as fait quelque chose qui…

—Je n'en sais rien, je t'assure. Et je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible… depuis le petit déjeuner.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent au souvenir des toast fuyants, des œufs gicleurs et du verre baveur, qui avaient gâché le repas de Black, en représailles à une de ses 'plaisanteries' plus que douteuses qui la veille, avait bien failli faire une fois de plus finir le Serpentard à l'infirmerie, s'il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes. Dumbledore avait bien évidemment remarqué l'épisode du matin, mais outre qu'il avait semblé beaucoup plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose, personne, même pas lui, même pas un Prior Incanto n'aurait pu accuser Severus d'en être l'auteur… depuis quelques temps, il s'entrainait en cachette à la magie sans baguette, et seule Lily était au courant. Mais le directeur ne les aurait pas convoqués de cette manière pour une plaisanterie somme toute bien innocente, ni même pour un passe-temps qui certes n'était pas au programme de leur année, mais n'était pas non plus interdit.

Ils se turent lorsque le professeur, qui arborait maintenant un air sombre et préoccupé, les rejoignit. La gargouille qui gardait l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial s'écarta aussitôt qu'ils se furent arrêtés devant elle, sans leur demander le mot de passe, ils étaient attendus. Après que Dumbledore les eut invités à entrer, ils remarquèrent la présence d'Horace Slughorn. Le directeur avait dû le convoquer plus tôt, avant le début de son cours de potions, car ils avaient l'air de discuter depuis un petit moment, déjà. La présence du directeur de Maison du jeune homme, autant que l'air grave de Dumbledore et le regard plein de compassion qu'il posait maintenant sur Severus finit de les inquiéter. Sans se concerter, ils se saisirent la main.

—Asseyez-vous, mes enfants…

 _Tous les habitants de l'impasse du Tisseur savaient que Tobias Snape maltraitait sa femme et son fils, mais comme hélas bien souvent dans ces cas-là, personne n'avait jamais osé rien dire… Tobias avait cogné une fois de trop. Il avait été arrêté, mais Eileen n'avait pas survécu…_

La respiration de Severus s'était arrêtée un moment, sa main s'était crispée dans celle de Lily, avant de s'en dégager sans douceur. Les poings serrés, il avait jailli du fauteuil dans lequel le directeur l'avait invité à s'assoir un peu plus tôt. Les yeux secs et la mâchoire serrée, L'adolescent s'était enfui, courant sans but dans les couloirs du château, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se cacher pour pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à sa rage et à son chagrin. Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, Dumbledore avait convoqué James Potter et ses amis, et s'était entretenu un long moment avec eux, dans son bureau, après quoi les choses avaient été beaucoup plus faciles… Peu de choses échappaient au vieux mage, et la carte du Maraudeur ne faisait pas fait exception à la règle, il continuerait à 'ignorer son existence' à conditions qu'ils lui indiquent la cachette du fugueur. L'adolescent repéré, c'était Lily qui avait été chargée d'aller le retrouver, Dumbledore savait qu'elle était la seule personne qui pourrait le raisonner.

Au terme de sa course aveugle dans le dédale des couloirs d'une aile abandonnée, il s'était réfugié dans une ancienne salle de classe, maintenant entièrement dévastée. Elle l'avait trouvé, assis par terre dans un angle, telle une bête acculée, le front sur ses genoux repliés sur la poitrine, étroitement enserrés par ses bras, sa baguette encore serrée dans sa main crispée. Elle s'était approchée de lui avec précaution sans qu'il réagisse. Lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillée près de lui, il l'avait regardée d'un air hagard, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, avant de laisser tomber sa baguette au sol et de s'accrocher à elle d'une façon si désespérée qu'elle en avait été effrayée.

Il avait du mal à respirer, le corps secoué par des sanglots qui ne parvenaient pas à faire jaillir les larmes libératrices. La jeune fille se sentait impuissante face à un tel désespoir, elle lui caressait le dos, essayant de calmer les longs tremblements qui agitaient son ami. Il essayait de parler, mais aucun son ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche.

—Sev ! Je t'en prie, essaye de te calmer, ça va aller, je suis là. _Je suis là !_ Tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai prévenu mes parents, ils vont s'occuper de tout avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, maintenant, tu dois essayer de te lever.

Sa voix douce et rassurante parut avoir un effet apaisant sur le jeune homme, dont les tremblements s'atténuèrent un peu. Il fit un effort pour reprendre sa respiration, mais n'essaya pas de se lever. Il la serrait contre lui à lui faire mal, et soudain, le cœur de Lily se brisa lorsque sa bouche laissa échapper un mot, un seul, encore et encore… « Maman ! ». Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, mais ce fut comme une délivrance, et il put enfin libérer les larmes qui l'étouffaient depuis qu'il s'était enfui du bureau du directeur.

—Pleure, Severus, il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer pour ceux qu'on aime. Seuls ceux qui sont incapables d'aimer ne pleurent pas. Laisse sortir ton chagrin, ça te fera du bien… Je suis là, Sev. Répéta-t-elle. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. »

Au bout d'un très long moment, il relâcha son étreinte, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de la force avec laquelle il s'agrippait à elle. Il la regarda comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

—Lily ! Je – je t'ai fait mal… pardon !

—C'était un peu… effrayant, je le reconnais, mais tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

Répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Elle tendit la main, dans un geste qui lui était familier, pour écarter le rideau de cheveux qui cachait son visage, et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Alors il osa ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver pouvoir faire un jour. Sans réfléchir, il cueillit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, une esquisse de baiser, aussi léger que la caresse d'une aile de papillon, mais Lily n'essaya pas de se dérober.

Peut-être ce jour-là, le destin aurait-il pu prendre un autre virage, mais la magie du moment s'était vite effacée devant la terrible réalité.

Elle lui prit la main.

—Viens !

Il se leva, encore un peu chancelant, et la suivit. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent Potter et ses acolytes, qui pour une fois le laissèrent en paix. La nouvelle avait largement eu le temps de se répandre dans tout Poudlard, et la perte d'une mère, d'autant plus dans de telles circonstances, établissait pour un moment, une trêve tacite. Les Maraudeurs eurent même la décence de baisser la tête, et à sa grande stupéfaction, Lupin posa furtivement une main sur son épaule en passant près de lui. Que le Loup-garou, pour lequel il éprouvait pourtant une telle aversion depuis la mésaventure provoquée quelques mois plus tôt par Black ose, même brièvement, lui montrer publiquement sa compassion, lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur. A part Lily, et dans une moindre mesure Regulus, personne ne s'était jamais soucié de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il reconnaissait lui-même que des quatre Maraudeurs, Lupin était le seul qui ne lui ait jamais montré d'hostilité gratuite, et même s'il gardait la plupart du temps une neutralité partiale par loyauté envers ses camarades, il les avait souvent empêchés d'aller trop loin.

Après que Madame Pomfresh lui ait fait avaler de force une potion calmante, il avait fini par s'endormir. La main de Lily n'avait pas quitté sa sienne, et à son réveil, elle était toujours là, assise sur une chaise auprès de son lit.

Horace Slughorn, en tant que directeur de Maison, accompagna les deux jeunes gens. Ils transplanèrent à l'abri des regards derrière la haie du jardin des Evans, qui les attendaient, avant de se rendre au cimetière pour les obsèques d'Eileen. Severus s'était de nouveau retranché dans son mutisme. C'est à peine s'il ouvrit la bouche, avant de repartir, pour remercier les parents de Lily qui l'assuraient de tout leur soutien, et lui avaient proposé, au grand dam de Petunia, de l'accueillir, l'été suivant, s'il ne savait pas où aller. Malgré sa douleur, cette perspective avait été un des plus grands bonheurs de sa vie.

 _Violence, rejet, humiliations, étaient les trois mots qui auraient pu définir l'enfance de Severus, mais un quatrième était venu s'y ajouter, l'année de ses neuf ans : Lily. Et Lily était synonyme d'amitié, de confiance, de compréhension. Lily était le rayon de soleil qui avait déchiré les nuages des sévices infligés par son père et ses 'camarades' de classe. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il oubliait tout. Les coups, les sarcasmes, les brimades disparaissaient pour quelques heures, et son souvenir l'aidait à supporter… Les moqueries des gamins du quartier sur son apparence négligée… Tobias rentrant du pub ivre, comme chaque jour, agressant son épouse, qui hurlait dans l'indifférence totale du voisinage … Lui, tentant de s'interposer, jeté au sol et roué de coups, à coup de poings, de pieds ou de ceinture, au point d'être parfois tenté de se servir d'un impardonnable… Dans ces moments-là, il se souvenait de la promesse faite à sa mère, alors il fermait les paupières, très fort, et plongeait son esprit dans les lacs d'émeraudes des yeux de Lily. Jusqu'à ce que son tortionnaire s'écroule enfin, pour cuver son whisky sur le canapé, lorsque ce n'était pas à même le sol. Combien de côtes Eileen lui avait-elle réparées ? Combien de fois son nez, ses bras ou ses doigts avaient-ils été cassés? Il en avait perdu le compte._

 _Il avait bien demandé à Eileen pourquoi elle restait avec cet homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à appeler son père, mais elle lui trouvait toujours des excuses : ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était comme ça à cause du chômage, il lui avait demandé pardon, promis de ne pas recommencer… Et puis sa famille l'avait reniée, lorsqu'elle avait épousé Tobias, et sa fierté l'empêchait de faire marche arrière._

 _Être enceinte en dehors du mariage était déjà un déshonneur dans cette antique famille de Sang-pur, mais l'être d'un Moldu représentait la pire des humiliations, et lorsqu'Eileen avait décidé d'épouser Tobias, son père l'avait jetée dehors sans autre forme de procès. Il aurait peut-être supporté la honte d'élever un bâtard, le vieux Prince aurait pu se charger de faire cesser la moindre critique d'un seul de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret, mais il n'était pas question qu'il accepte un Moldu dans sa famille. Eileen était sa fille unique, mais il l'avait reniée et chassée de chez lui. Tant qu'il serait encore en vie, elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds au manoir Prince, sauf si elle décidait de quitter définitivement son mari. Sans être un extrémiste, Tiberius Prince était adepte du 'chacun chez soi et les hyppogriffes seront bien gardés'._

 _Eileen possédait tout l'orgueil de ses ancêtres, elle n'avait voulu écouter aucun argument et malgré la difficulté pour elle de s'adapter à ce monde dont elle ignorait tous les codes, pendant un an, tout s'était bien passé… Jusqu'à ce que l'usine qui employait Tobias ne ferme comme l'avaient fait petit à petit toutes les autres, et qu'il se retrouve au chômage. Il avait alors commencé à boire et la spirale infernale de l'alcool et de la violence avait englouti la famille Snape. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsque le petit Severus avait commencé à manifester, à pas tout à fait quatre ans, des dons d'une extrême précocité, là où la magie accidentelle se révélait vers sept ou huit ans chez la majorité des enfants sorciers._

 _En outre, doté d'une intelligence supérieure, il avait très vite maitrisé la lecture et l'écriture et les rudiments du calcul élémentaire, et lorsqu'il était entré à l'école moldue de son quartier, il était rapidement devenu, comme tous les enfants introvertis et surdoués, le souffre-douleur de ses camarades. Il était l'enfant pauvre, toujours habillé de bric et de broc, le fils de cet ivrogne de Tobias Snape, dont la femme, bien que sympathique, était parfois un peu bizarre et n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour tisser de véritables liens avec ses voisins, et pourtant il réussissait à tous les surpasser…_

 _Sa mère lui avait appris très tôt, dans le plus grand secret, à canaliser ses facultés innées, dont il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il devait les cacher, autant à son père qu'aux autres enfants._ _Personne n'avait jamais su qu'à onze ans, il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement la baguette maternelle. N'ayant plus rien à apprendre avant même de rentrer à Poudlard, il passait ses cours de sortilèges à griffonner dans les marges de ses livres, au grand dam de Filius Flitwick, qui pourtant n'avait jamais vu un élève aussi brillant._

 _Personne ne se doutait du nombre de sorts qu'il avait améliorés et de tous ceux qu'il avait inventés, à part les quelques-uns que Potter, qui hélas, était peut-être un connard de première, mais avait oublié d'être idiot, lui avait volés, le jour ou pour son malheur il avait oublié dans la salle de classe le manuel de potions avancées de sixième année qui avait appartenu à sa mère, qu'il avait déjà commencé à étudier, histoire de ne pas perdre son temps avec des sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait déjà. Le temps qu'il retourne sur ses pas pour le récupérer, son vieil ennemi, qui avait remarqué son manège en cours, était déjà penché dessus, en train de le feuilleter. Peu désireux de faire un esclandre devant le professeur qui n'avait pas encore quitté la salle, il l'avait récupéré d'un Accio informulé sans même se servir de sa baguette, accompagné d'un regard venimeux, manière de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dépourvu de ressources. Mais il avait remarqué, peu après, que deux ou trois de ses sorts dont le Levicorpus, s'étaient démocratisés à une vitesse grand V… Heureusement que Potter n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller très loin dans sa lecture, et n'avait pas découvert son chef-d'œuvre, son précieux Sectumsempra qui sans dépendre tout à fait de la magie noire, aurait pu être qualifié de gris très foncé, et lui aurait très certainement valu de sévères sanctions... Il était très loin de posséder l'immunité accordé par Dumbledore à ses chers Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement au petit groupe qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs !_

Tous les habitants de l'impasse du Tisseur savaient… Lorsque le drame s'était produit, personne n'avait été bien surpris, et si certains avaient eu un mot de compassion pour l'orphelin, seuls les Evans, dont la cadette était dans le même collège que lui, avaient daigné se déranger pour rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme.

Le père d'Eileen avait renié sa fille, mais il n'ignorait rien des dons exceptionnels de son petit-fils. Après la mort de sa mère, Dumbledore était allé le voir, pour savoir s'il accepterait de le recevoir pendant les vacances. Il lui avait longuement parlé de lui, ne négligeant aucun détail qui serait susceptible de le faire accepter par cette tête de bois imbu de la 'supériorité' de sa caste. Tiberius Prince était un Sang-pur dans la plus pure acceptation du terme, mais il était resté inflexiblement neutre dans le conflit naissant, et ne s'était jamais déclaré partisan de Voldemort, dont il redoutait la folie mégalomane et l'emprise grandissante sur ses semblables. Le vieux mage avait sorti un argument de taille de sa manche en soulignant l'isolement et la vulnérabilité de Severus à Serpentard, face aux machinations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était la seule fois où il avait eu pour le jeune garçon un geste qui aurait pu modifier sa destinée. La famille Prince était une des rares qui n'avait aucune faveur à quémander et à qui sa fortune permettait de garder une indépendance que bien d'autres reniaient pour quelques honneurs ou quelques sacs de gallions. Contre toute attente, son grand-père avait accepté, sous condition que Severus renonce au nom de son père et adopte le patronyme de ses ancêtres maternels.

Si le jeune homme avait hérité de quelque chose de sa mère, c'était bien de la tête de bois des Prince. Il s'était tout d'abord insurgé à l'idée d'accepter quoi que ce soit d'un grand-père qui n'avait jamais daigné faire cas de son existence, et avait, malgré son immense fortune, laissé sans rien faire, sa fille mourir dans la plus abjecte misère. Mais sur les conseils avisés de Lily, à qui le directeur avait expliqué tous les avantages qu'il pourrait en retirer, il s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Pour la deuxième fois cette année-là, son destin aurait pu basculer, mais Tiberius étaient mort, quelques jours seulement avant que l'adoption ne soit officialisée au Ministère de la Magie. L'enquête officielle avait conclu à un accident. Severus s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul, et la succession des Prince bloquée jusqu'à ce que l'imbroglio juridique ne soit résolu, ce qui pouvait durer plusieurs années, malgré l'intention avouée du patriarche de reconnaitre son petit-fils et de le réinstaurer dans ses droits à son héritage.

L'obstacle constitué par son grand-père éliminé, Abraxas Malfoy, vaguement parent du vieux Prince, que son fils Lucius avait très tôt informé des capacités du jeune homme, avait alors proposé de l'accueillir pendant les vacances, jusqu'à sa majorité… Malheureusement pour lui, le geste n'avait rien de désintéressé, Voldemort avait besoin de recrues d'exception et celui-ci promettait de devenir l'un des meilleurs. S'il réussissait à le faire adhérer à ses idées, lui et sa famille ne pourraient qu'en tirer les plus grands bénéfices !

Severus aurait de loin préféré accepter l'offre des Evans, mais il était mineur, et le ministère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Les deux familles étant alliées, même de loin, les arguments légaux étaient valables, et Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était donc retrouvé au manoir Malfoy dès les fêtes de fin d'année, et si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts avaient jusque-là été une notion relativement abstraite pour lui, à partir de ce moment-là, les choses devinrent beaucoup plus concrètes. Sous l'influence des Malfoy, ses condisciples de Sang-pur qui le tenaient plus ou moins à l'écart, se rapprochèrent de lui, au grand désespoir de Lily, qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse être proche de personnes aussi peu respectables.

Même elle, qui pourtant était celle qui le connaissait le mieux, n'avait jamais complètement compris toute la profondeur de son isolement, et son besoin presque pathologique d'intégration. L'incompréhension commença à s'installer entre eux et le fossé à se creuser, les éloignant chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne réalisait encore pas à leur juste mesure les conséquences de l'idéologie que professaient les partisans de Voldemort, et dans laquelle ils l'attiraient peu à peu, sur son amitié avec une Née-moldu. Le terme 'Sang de bourbe' lui venait de plus en plus naturellement, mais il essayait toujours de faire la part des choses avec la jeune fille, jusqu'au jour où Potter et ses amis finirent par aller trop loin, et où l'insulte jaillit avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Lily ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Lily ne serait plus jamais là pour lui, la rupture était consommée. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais son destin venait de basculer.

Voldemort avait cru qu'il se laisserait convaincre facilement, maintenant que la fille l'avait laissé tomber, il avait cru pouvoir être la seule chose à laquelle Severus aurait pu se raccrocher. Il avait donné l'ordre à ses adeptes de le flatter, de le choyer, de l'accepter parmi eux, en résumé, de le séduire par tous les moyens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti valorisé, il se sentait intégré à quelque chose de grand, mais malgré tout, le jeune homme avait continué à hésiter, se réfugiant dans les études et dans l'espoir de récupérer l'amitié de Lily. Il avait encore assez de moralité en lui pour rejeter les côtés les plus sombres de ceux qui se faisaient appeler Mangemorts.

Pourtant, Severus n'était pas hostile à l'idée de rejoindre leurs rangs, même s'il ne partageait pas tous leurs idéaux, il pouvait voir les avantages qu'il pourrait en avait accumulé trop de ressentiment, trop de haine contre tous ceux qui l'avaient blessé, pour faire la part des choses en toute lucidité, face à leurs beaux discours. Mais il n'était pas un mouton docile. Il analysait, triait, classait, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'une prédominance sorcière, le comportement Tobias lui avait depuis longtemps fait mépriser les Moldus, et il aurait voulu rejeter la moindre goutte du sang de cet homme qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais il y avait un prix qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter de payer.

 **TBC**


	5. Les enfants perdus

****Disclaimer** **:**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés

 **N/A :** Ce chapitre aurait pu s'intituler coupables victimes... Qui de ces trois-là a été le plus abîmé par son enfance ?

* * *

 _Il analysait, triait, classait, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'une prédominance sorcière, le comportement Tobias lui avait depuis longtemps fait mépriser les Moldus, et il aurait voulu rejeter la moindre goutte du sang de cet homme qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais il y avait un prix qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter de payer._

 **.**

 **Les enfants perdus**

 **.**

 **24 octobre 1977**

—Black !

Le dernier cours de la journée venait de s'achever. Au son de cette voix, les quatre adolescents qui se dirigeaient en plaisantant vers le passage menant à la tour de Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent comme s'ils avaient fait partie d'une entité commune, qui une main dans sa poche, qui dans sa manche. L'interpellant se trouvait à quelques pas derrière eux, immobile et les deux mains ouvertes, paumes en avant, en signe de non-agression. Celui qui semblait le leader du groupe s'avança vers lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux Servilus ?

—Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Potter… à moins que tu n'aies changé de nom… pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, ce serait plutôt le contraire.

Sirius lui jeta un regard venimeux. Il avait quitté sa famille, et vivait chez les Potter depuis sa majorité, en novembre de l'année précédente.

« Je ne cherche pas d'ennuis, et on n'est plus des gamins, tu pourrais peut-être oublier les petits noms affectueux, pour une fois, d'autant … il désigna les alentours d'un geste circulaire… « qu'il n'y a personne devant qui tu puisses m'humilier ! »

Severus avait l'air sérieux, et bien que sur la défensive, il ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité.

—OK Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

—Te parler Black, juste te parler cinq minutes, sérieusement, sans que tu essayes de me balancer un sort ou un coup vicieux, pour 't'amuser'. C'est à ta portée ?

Sirius le considéra un instant, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

—Gardez-moi une place, les gars.

—Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ?

Le Serpentard posa un œil méprisant sur le garçon replet qui venait de parler.

—Oh, comme c'est touchant, Pettigrew ! On reconnait bien là le courage des Gryffondors… quatre contre un, comme d'habitude !

—Allez-y, si Serv… Snape voulait se défouler sur moi, il n'aurait pas choisi un endroit public, ni de vous avertir avant.

—Bien ! Je constate qu'il y a au moins un neurone qui fonctionne, dans ce qui te sert de cerveau, Black.

Pendant que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, non sans se retourner à plusieurs reprises, Severus fit signe à Sirius de le suivre dans un renfoncement discret, où, par précaution supplémentaire, il lança négligemment un sort de silence, sans baguette. Rappeler à Black qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de défenses n'était jamais inutile. Malgré son caractère écervelé, le Gryffondor savait se battre, il fallait lui reconnaitre cela, même si privé de ses habituels complices il n'était pas certain qu'il ait fait le poids en duel, face à lui.

—Alors ?

Severus eut une légère hésitation, ce n'était qu'après de longues tergiversations et mûre réflexion, qu'il s'était décidé à mettre son orgueil de côté pour entreprendre, à contrecœur, une démarche qu'il jugeait humiliante. Mais c'était son dernier recours pour essayer de venir en aide à son camarade.

—C'est au sujet de… Regulus.

Sirius se raidit.

—Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de parler de Regulus ?

—Ne fais pas l'idiot, Black, je suis sérieux ! C'est ton frère, bon sang ! Depuis quand faire partie de Maisons différentes annule les liens de famille ou d'amitié qui existaient avant ? Tu crois franchement qu'il est heureux de ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer un instant ce qu'il vit depuis ton départ, coincé dans ta famille de dingues, sans aucune échappatoire ?

—Ca ne me concerne plus.

Les lèvres du Serpentard se tordirent dans un rictus de mépris.

—Evidemment… j'aurais pu m'en douter ! d'ailleurs ça ne t'a jamais vraiment concerné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour lui, tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ya-t-il quelque chose qui intéresse Sirius Black, à part sa petite personne et sa bande d'amis dégénérés ?

Sirius fit un mouvement en direction de sa poche, mais l'autre l'avait devancé et lui avait saisi le poignet d'une main de fer.

—Pas la peine. Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste parler, dit-il en le relâchant avec un dégoût manifeste, comme s'il avait été obligé de toucher une immondice. « Mais n'espère pas que je vais faire semblant de vous apprécier pour autant ! Tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je me suis décidé à venir te parler. »

—Regulus a fait son choix.

—Son choix ? Quel choix ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il y avait encore la possibilité d'un choix pour lui, après ton départ ? Il a cessé d'exister pour toi lorsqu'il a été réparti à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'étais trouvé un nouveau frère à Gryffondor, et tu t'es débarrassé de l'ancien comme d'un jouet cassé. Crois-tu que ça ne lui ait rien fait ? Ce satané Choixpeau devrait être brûlé ! Mais il n'avait que onze ans ! Et même si toi, tu t'opposais déjà à ta famille, peut-on reprocher à un gamin de onze ans de faire confiance à ses parents ? Il en avait à peine quinze, lorsque tu t'es tiré de chez toi, et depuis, tu peux bien te douter que ton père ne l'a pas lâché, et je ne parle ni de ta mère ni de ta chère cousine, cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix…

Il sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, avant de laisser tomber la pierre dans la mare :

« Dans une semaine, il va faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie… »

Sirius parut déstabilisé pendant quelques instants, une ombre passa sur son visage, mais il reprit bien vite son ton haineux.

—Et ça te dérange ? Tu es aussi avec eux, non ? Cracha-t-il.

—Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, si c'est ce que tu insinues, et oui, ça me dérange, parce que quoi que tu penses de lui, Regulus est quelqu'un de bien. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en es en grande partie responsable, et il ne le fait pas de gaîté de cœur. Ton père est prêt à le tuer de sa propre main s'il n'obéit pas, et tu sais parfaitement qu'il en est capable.

—Et tu crois que je pourrais y faire quelque chose ? Es-tu naïf à ce point ?

—Déjà, tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, de lui dire que tu ne le détestes pas, quoi que tu aies pu faire. Et puis surtout… tu pourrais aller voir Dumbledore. Moi, il ne me recevrait sans doute même pas, mais toi et tes copains, vous êtes dans ses petits papiers…

Il laissa passer un instant, semblant espérer quelque chose, une réaction, une réponse, avant de poursuivre.

« Mais finalement oui, Black, je dois être naïf. Naïf au point de ne pas arriver à croire que lorsqu'on a la chance d'avoir un frère, on ne puisse pas avoir envie de tout faire pour le garder! »

Termina-t-il avec amertume.

Sirius semblait en état de choc, bouche bée, il regardait le Serpentard comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel. C'était Servilus, qui venait de prononcer ce plaidoyer en faveur de son frère ? Il savait, Lily l'avait dit à James sous le sceau du secret, qu'il avait été maltraité par son père pendant toute son enfance. Il avait, comme tout le monde, été choqué, trois ans plus tôt, par les circonstances de la mort de sa mère. Mais tout de même… c'était _Servilus_ ! Et soudain, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, que savait-il de lui ? Il entrevoyait un abîme de solitude dans les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer d'un ton si amer. Mais il se reprit bien vite. _C'était Servilus, bordel !_

—S'il n'a pas voulu t'écouter, tu penses que moi, je pourrais le convaincre de tout arrêter ?

—De tout arrêter, non. Il est trop tard. A moins d'un miracle, il prendra la Marque à Halloween. Mais il est désespéré... Merde, c'est encore un gosse, Black ! Ecoute, jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il a encore la Trace sur lui, et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne prendra pas le risque de lui demander de… de faire quelque chose d'irréparable avant, il serait immédiatement repéré. Alors même s'il se retrouve avec un putain de tatouage sur le bras, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour faire quelque chose pour lui…

Devant l'inertie de Sirius, il se décida à abattre sa dernière carte.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Black, j'ai entendu parler de l'Organisation de Dumbledore. L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas aussi secret qu'il le croit, et je sais que toi et ta bande en faites partie… »

—Co- comment… ?

—Peu importe comment je le sais, là n'est pas la question. D'ailleurs tu n'essayes même pas de prétendre que ce n'est pas vrai… Si tu veux vraiment devenir Auror, il va te falloir apprendre à mieux dissimuler, on lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre.

—Tu es bien conscient que ce que tu me dis pourrait ruiner pour toujours tes ambitions auprès de Tu-sais-qui, si, par le plus grand des hasards, ça venait à se savoir?

—Tu es bien conscient que tu ne pourrais apporter aucune preuve de cette conversation, et qu'une accusation de TA part n'aurait peut-être pas tout le poids que tu peux penser? Tout le monde sait que toi et tes amis ne reculez devant rien pour me nuire, depuis six ans ! Et de toute façon, me 'sauver' des Ténèbres, ou même admettre que je puisse ne pas tout à fait être un salaud fini n'entre pas dans tes ambitions… je me trompe ?

—C'est quoi ton intérêt dans tout ça ?

—Aucun. Il se trouve que ton frère est mon ami, et que je n'ai pas envie de le voir devenir un meurtrier, ça le détruirait à jamais. Si l'un de tes chers amis était sur le point de tomber dans un précipice, tu n'essaierais pas de le retenir… même si pour cela, il te fallait t'abaisser à demander de l'aide à ton pire ennemi ?

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Sirius baissa la tête.

—J- je ne sais pas…

—Je ne te demande que d'essayer, Black. Tu es le seul qui puisse encore tenter de faire quelque chose pour lui.

La démarche de Severus avait totalement déstabilisé Sirius. Depuis un an, il avait tenté de reléguer Regulus, et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'accompagnait, dans une partie éloignée de son cerveau. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, la blessure se ranimait. Le jeune homme venait d'appuyer sur le point le plus douloureux. S'il avait réussi à faire abstraction de parents qui avaient été absents pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à occulter le petit frère qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Que le Serpentard ait osé entreprendre cette démarche lui semblait surréaliste. Il lui en était presque… le mot lui écorchait l'esprit _reconnaissant_ , tout en le haïssant de plus belle, pour lui avoir rappelé qu'il avait choisi de fuir sa famille, en abandonnant son frère.

 **1** **er** **novembre 1981**

Sirius éclata de rire.

Pourquoi à cet instant précis, revoyait-il, avec une acuité qui lui renvoyait le moindre mot échangé avec une netteté parfaite, la conversation qu'il avait eue, quatre ans auparavant, avec Snape ? Il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait un jour, que sa culpabilité finirait par le rattraper. Le temps de l'expiation était arrivé, et Sirius riait.

La rue autour de lui était dévastée, et plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il n'entendit pas les 'pop' de transplanage. Il riait comme il n'avait jamais ri de sa vie, d'un rire hystérique, qui menaçait de sombrer dans la folie. Il ne tenta même pas de se défendre lorsqu'ils lui prirent sa baguette de la main et l'entravèrent, avant de l'emmener.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà, celui qui dans la religion des Chrétiens avait trahi son ami? Judas ! Celui qui avait tué son frère ? Caïn ! Qui le croirait ? Pour tous, il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, et maintenant, James et Lily étaient morts et le petit Harry avait disparu. Qui pourrait le croire, s'il leur disait maintenant que depuis quelques jours ce n'était plus lui ?

Un an plus tôt, Dumbledore avait révélé à l'Ordre, qui lui reprochait d'avoir engagé un Mangemort, que Snape s'était repenti, et qu'il était désormais un agent double à son service. Sous couvert d'espionner le directeur de Poudlard, c'était à lui qu'il fournissait, en fait, de précieux renseignements sur Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait révélé la menace qui pesait sur les Potter. Dernièrement, l'information qu'il lui avait rapportée avait produit l'effet d'une bombe : un membre de l'Organisation était devenu un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'il ait encore pu découvrir son identité, et il s'apprêtait à les trahir. Le vieux mage n'avait révélé ce fait qu'à James, mais celui-ci avait une confiance illimitée en ses amis : si l'Ordre abritait un traître en son sein, ce ne pouvait être un Maraudeur, il avait donc, comme il l'avait toujours fait, partagé la confidence avec eux.

L'idée leur avait tout d'abord parue grotesque. Et puis, pouvaient-ils vraiment faire confiance à Snape, malgré les affirmations de Dumbledore ? Quoiqu'à y bien réfléchir… un jour, au détour d'une conversation, Peter avait négligemment fait remarquer que Lupin semblait de plus en plus étrange depuis quelques temps, depuis que Fenryr Greyback avait cherché à l'approcher, en fait. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le leur avait pas caché et n'avait pas répondu à l''invitation', mais la graine était plantée et ne demandait qu'à croître… ils avaient observé, décortiqué la moindre action de leur ami, qui peu à peu avait fini par ressentir leur malaise en sa présence et s'était du coup, de son côté, de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même. Petit à petit l'ambiance s'était dégradée au sein du petit groupe, la suspicion s'était installée, et ils avaient fini par faire la plus grande bêtise qu'ils aient jamais eu l'idée de faire. Ils avaient changé, en cachette de Remus, de Gardien du Secret… Mais bien entendu, Remus était innocent !

En regardant le rat filer parmi les décombres, deux mots s'étaient mis à tourner en boucle dans sa tête, il les entendait s'entrechoquer, tinter, résonner encore et encore, comme une clochette démoniaque. Il s'était senti basculer dans la folie. Il avait envie de hurler, de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'avait pu qu'éclater de rire !

Judas…

Aujourd'hui, Pettigrew les avait trahis, mais cinq ans plus tôt, lui, s'était enfui en abandonnant son frère.

Caïn…

Quatre ans plus tôt, il avait laissé sa haine pour les Serpentards prendre le dessus, il avait refusé qu'un Severus Snape, un Servilus, puisse lui dicter sa conduite. Il avait laissé son stupide entêtement prendre le dessus, et il avait laissé Regulus s'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres. Et maintenant, Regulus avait disparu, et il en portait le poids sur la conscience.

Judas…

Il avait prêté l'oreille aux calomnies d'un sale rat et soupçonné l'un des hommes les plus loyaux qu'il ait jamais connus d'être un traitre… Il était aussi responsable de la mort de son plus-que-frère et de sa famille que si c'était lui qui les avait dénoncés.

Caïn…

En proposant Peter comme Gardien du Secret des Potter à sa place, il avait scellé leur sort. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu jeter lui-même l'Avada Kedavra.

Malgré tout, il avait eu du mal à accepter que Remus puisse être passé à l'ennemi, Lupin, comme lui, avait l'esprit de meute, et on ne trahit pas sa meute. Lorsqu'à force d'additionner deux plus deux et d'examiner les faits il avait enfin compris, il était trop tard. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au cottage, il avait trouvé les corps de ses amis déjà froids, et le berceau de l'enfant vide. Alors il s'était mis à la poursuite du rat, qui avait sciemment semé la discorde. C'était la seule chose qu'il puisse encore faire, il connaissait son repère. Mais il avait été piégé.

Le trente et un octobre mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-un, Sirius Black avait tout perdu. Ses mauvais choix, ses erreurs de jugements avaient causé la perte de son frère et la mort de ses amis. Finalement, valait-il mieux que Regulus ? Valait-il mieux que Snape ?

Ses erreurs avaient fini par le rattraper, et il allait finir sa vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais pour lui, ce n'était que justice.

La brigade spéciale effaçait déjà la mémoire des quelques Moldus survivants.

Mais Sirius Black n'était plus là.

Sirius Black riait.

 **TBC**


	6. Leçons de ténèbres

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés

 **N/A** **:** Voilà. On arrive au dernier chapitre. Ce qui au départ était une fic unique (Le veilleur dans l'ombre) est en train de doucement se transformer en trilogie. Ceci en constitue la prequelle, et j'ai commencé à en écrire la première partie (eh oui ! la première partie après la deuxième… on est originale ou on ne l'est pas … Ceci dit, à ma décharge et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il n'était absolument pas prévu au départ que je me lance dans un truc de cette ampleur, moi qui suis plutôt « spécialiste » des OS ou des fics courtes.

Donc, bientôt, si tout va bien, lorsque j'aurai quelques chapitres d'avance (manière de ne pas interrompre trop longtemps la publication en cas de panne d'inspiration), devrait paraître le premier chapitre du « Veilleur dans l'ombre I – Le jeu du Prince » (titre plus ou moins définitif) qui couvrira la période du « Prince de Sang-mêlé ». D'ailleurs dès parution dudit premier chapitre, le premier opus de la série sera renommé « Le Veilleur dans l'ombre II – La voie de la rédemption »

A très bientôt donc, et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit message est toujours le bienvenu, et la seule rémunération d'un auteur de FanFiction. Et à ce propos, je voudrais dire un grand merci public à Zeugma, sans qui « Le broyeur d'âmes » ne serait peut-être pas allée jusqu'au bout…

* * *

 _La brigade spéciale effaçait déjà la mémoire des quelques Moldus survivants._  
 _Mais Sirius Black n'était plus là._  
 _Sirius Black riait_ _._

 **.**

 **Leçons de ténèbres**

 **.**

 _« Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate »_  
(Dante Alighieri – La divina commedia - L' inferno)

 **1** **er** **Septembre1981**

Il marchait d'un pas ferme, drapé dans sa robe noire de professeur qui flottait dans son sillage, le dos droit et la tête haute, s'efforçant de garder gravé sur ses traits l'air distant et arrogant qu'il avait étudié pendant une bonne partie de la nuit devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. Le claquement de ses bottes dans le couloir lui donnait un peu d'une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver autant qu'il l'affichait, mais il avait appris très tôt que dans le monde, seules les apparences comptent. Sa tenue avait été étudiée pour tenir à distance des élèves confrontés à un professeur, pour certains guère plus âgé qu'eux, et en particulier ceux qui pouvaient se souvenir de lui alors qu'il était encore étudiant ici même. La redingote noire, boutonnée jusqu'au cou et à jusqu'à mi-manches, la cape volumineuse qu'il s'était entrainé pendant des heures à faire claquer de manière impressionnante dans des voltefaces spectaculaires, n'avaient rien de commun avec l'uniforme qu'il portait encore trois ans plus tôt, et le faisaient paraître plus vieux que son âge. Son corps bien que toujours svelte, s'était étoffé, son visage, sans être beau avait perdu l'ingratitude de l'adolescence, et ses yeux de jais, qui pouvaient vous transpercer jusqu'à l'âme, avaient acquis la dureté de la pierre dont ils avaient la couleur. Seuls ses longs cheveux noirs d'apparence graisseuse, tribut à payer lorsqu'on passait des journées entières plongé dans des vapeurs de potions en ébullition, étaient restés les mêmes.

A vingt et un ans, Severus Snape était le plus jeune Maître des potions que Poudlard ait jamais connus. On aurait pu en penser qu'il en aurait tiré une grande satisfaction, mais tout ce qu'il éprouvait présentement, c'était de la peur, et du dégoût. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il avait peur, pas pour lui, mais pour la jeune femme qui vivait recluse depuis qu'elle avait mis au monde l'enfant que son Maître considérait comme la menace ultime contre lui. Le petit Harry avait été condamné à mort dès sa venue au monde, et s'il était encore vivant, grâce à lui, il n'en tirait aucune gratification, se maudissant à chaque heure d'être, même involontairement, à l'origine de sa condamnation et de celle de ses parents.

 _Tout était calme, il y avait relativement peu d'échauffourées, et depuis qu'il était des leurs, il faisait surtout office de guérisseur pour ses acolytes. Il s'était hélas aussi découvert une autre 'fonction' dont il n'avait jamais soufflé mot à personne. Une nuit, en remontant des cachots du manoir Jedusor, où était installé son laboratoire/infirmerie, il avait été alerté par les râles d'un prisonnier, que son tourmenteur s'était un instant lassé de torturer, pour aller se restaurer. L'homme était à peine vivant et n'avait plus figure humaine, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, même pas soulager ses souffrances, alors, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait, le seul geste de compassion possible, il avait abrégé son agonie… Il était devenu ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais être, un assassin ! Et peu importait à ses yeux, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait ! Cet homme, et le trop long cortège de tous ceux qui avaient suivi, hantaient désormais ses cauchemars. Il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts depuis un peu plus de six mois, travaillant occasionnellement pour le potioniste officiel de Ste Mangouste, qui avait été son directeur de Maîtrise, et caressant encore l'idée d'ouvrir sa propre officine, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première convocation personnelle auprès du mage noir. Lorsque Voldemort lui avait expliqué les projets qu'il avait pour lui, il avait compris qu'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de prendre forme. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'enseignement que comme un pis-aller, et voilà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnait de briguer un poste de professeur à Poudlard, afin de pouvoir espionner Albus Dumbledore !_

 _C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, au début du mois de juillet 1980, à la 'Tête de Sanglier' où Dumbledore avait convoqué les aspirants-professeurs pour leurs entretiens d'embauche. Il attendait son tour dans le couloir de l'étage, lorsque la porte s'était légèrement entrebâillée. Un peu avant, il avait vu entrer une jeune femme, affublée de lunettes ridicules et habillée d'un étrange assortiment de vêtements dépareillés et d'inspiration exotique, qui la faisaient ressembler à une diseuse de bonne aventure de mauvais film moldu. Poussé par la curiosité de savoir quelle matière pouvait bien enseigner la donzelle, il s'était approché de la porte, au moment où elle débitait d'une voix de médium de foire, ce qui ressemblait à une prophétie. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces fadaises, mais il avait reconnu le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'était penché un peu plus pour mieux entendre. C'est précisément à ce moment-là que le propriétaire de l'auberge l'avait surpris et mis à la porte manu-militari._

 _Sa première mission officielle s'avérait être un fiasco total, mais lorsqu'il avait rapporté la chose à Voldemort, celui-ci avait été impressionné par la prophétie au point d'oublier de le punir. Deux femmes, au sein du jeune ordre du phénix, que Dumbledore avait créé pour palier les déficiences des autorités corrompues, correspondaient exactement à la prophétie, et allaient sous peu donner le jour à un enfant: Alice Londubat et… Lily Potter ! Restait à savoir laquelle accoucherait d'un garçon, à la fin du mois de juillet. Il savait que pour éliminer l'enfant qu'il pensait représenter une menace contre lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque essaierait de s'opposer à lui, les parents en premier lieu. Il espérait de toute son âme que l'enfant de Lily soit une fille, ou qu'il naisse au début du mois d'août. Il savait qu'entre les deux enfants, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, choisirait de tuer celui d'une Sang de bourbe._

 _Le petit Londubat était né le 30 juillet, le petit Potter le 31._

 _Severus avait mis sa peur et son orgueil de côté, il était allé supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner la femme qu'il aimait._ _Il s'était trainé à ses pieds, il s'était humilié publiquement. Voldemort avait éclaté de rire « si elle accepte de me donner son enfant, je l'épargnerai, je ne suis pas un monstre… ». Il avait ri de plus belle, satisfait de son trait d'humour irrésistible et l'avait envoyé s'occuper d'Antonin Dolohov, qui avait été légèrement blessé lors de leur dernière 'sortie'._

 _Dès qu'il avait pu se libérer, Severus avait envoyé un message à Dumbledore pour lui demander une entrevue, c'était le seul espoir qui lui restait, la seule personne qui pouvait encore sauver Lily. Et tant pis si lui, devait y laisser la vie. Il espérait juste que le vieux mage écoute d'abord ce qu'il avait à dire._

 _Ce soir-là, le vieil homme appréhendait un piège de Voldemort, et même après que Severus lui ait juré fidélité, il n'avait pas entièrement eu confiance en son nouvel espion. Cette histoire de prophétie… Voldemort pouvait-il vraiment y croire à ce point ? Que son ancien élève ait été amoureux fou de la jeune femme, il l'avait bien compris, certains accents ne peuvent mentir. Mais elle en avait choisi un autre, qui plus était son pire ennemi… la logique n'aurait-elle pas voulu qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il lui souhaite le plus de mal possible ? Ses semblables n'étaient pas réputés pour leur compassion... Et quelle pire punition pour une femme qui vous a humilié, que la mort de son enfant ? Quel Mangemort pouvait aimer au point de sacrifier volontairement cet amour pour sauver l'objet de sa flamme ?_

 _Il avait tout de même fait le nécessaire pour mettre les Potter à l'abri, et avait reconsidéré la demande de travail de Severus. Il ne lui donnerait certainement pas le poste convoité de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal,_ _qui pensait-il le mettrait trop en contact avec les tentations du monde des ténèbres… comme s'il n'y était déjà pas en plein !_ _Mais il pouvait lui attribuer, dans un premier temps un poste d'assistant en Potions pendant un an, officiellement le temps de se former au professorat, avant de prendre la succession d'Horace Slughorn qui souhaitait depuis longtemps prendre sa retraite, mais en réalité pour l'avoir sous la main et le tenir à l'œil, en attendant de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer._

 _A vingt ans, Severus n'attendait plus rien de la vie, mais son destin venait de basculer pour la deuxième fois._

 **31 octobre 1981**

Trop tard, il était arrivé trop tard ! Non qu'il ait pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait pu vaincre Voldemort dans un affrontement direct, mais contre toute logique, il avait espéré pouvoir arriver avant lui, les convaincre de fuir, de se mettre en sécurité, quitte à supplier Potter. Et au pire, en désespoir de cause, se battre à leurs côtés. Mourir à _ses_ côtés. Mais il était trop tard, il pouvait voir le cottage, le Secret avait été levé. Après la trahison de Black, cet immonde cabot galeux,Voldemort en avait dévoilé l'adresse devant tous les Mangemorts. Hélas, lui n'était pas là, il était à Poudlard où il finissait de donner ses cours de la journée. Il avait du attendre une demi-heure avant de pouvoir quitter l'école.

La préservation de sa couverture lui donnait le droit de ne pas répondre immédiatement à l'Appel de la Marque. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au manoir Jedusor, Bellatrix s'apprêtait à descendre dans les cachots pour effectuer la mission dont l'avait personnellement chargée le Seigneur des Ténèbres : s''occuper' des Londubat, que son mari et son beau-frère venaient de lui ramener, et qui avaient juste eu le temps de mettre leur fils à l'abri chez sa grand-mère. Même s'il était convaincu que la prophétie concernait le fils de Lily, il ne voulait rien négliger. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de lui révéler que le Maître avait décidé de traiter le cas des Potter en personne, et qu'il était parti pour Godric's Hollow,en envoyant tous les autres sur diverses missions de diversion. Rien n'était prévu pour Severus, la préservation de l'anonymat nécessaire à son rôle d'espion lui valait d'être le plus souvent exempté de missions sur le terrain, ce qui lui valait le mépris de beaucoup de Mangemorts, et celui de Bellatrix Lestrange en particulier. De plus, il avait osé avouer publiquement qu'il était toujours attaché à la Sang de bourbe. La sorcière brune s'était fait un plaisir de lui révéler l'adresse, afin qu'il puisse aller contempler de ses yeux ce qui était advenu de sa bien-aimée, avant de lui tourner le dos en ricanant.

Le trou béant à l'étage, et le silence sinistre qui régnait sur l'endroit, lui arrachèrent un gémissement d'impuissance. Il s'approcha du portail qui fermait le jardinet qui s'étendait devant la maison et s'accrocha à la grille pour ne pas tomber. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la porte d'entrée défoncée, bouche immonde ouverte sur les ténèbres.

La mort…Elle était perceptible dans l'air, dans le silence, elle l'entourait, oppressante. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, mais l'espoir est une chose étrange, il s'incruste et s'accroche, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ait prouvé qu'il a tort. L'esprit vide, un pas après l'autre, il atteignit enfin l'entrée. La main crispée sur le chambranle, il n'osait plus bouger, rompre cet équilibre fragile entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, entre l'espoir et la réalité lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir, il pouvait encore nier, faire semblant d'ignorer. La réalité n'existait pas encore dans son espace-temps personnel. Un pas de plus le ferait basculer en enfer. Son corps décida pour lui. Il plongea dans l'obscurité épaisse du hall.

L'obscurité… elle était partout, autour de lui, en lui, elle avait tout envahi, tout submergé, il aurait voulu disparaitre à tout jamais en elle. L'obscurité, et le froid… cette main de glace qui s'était abattue sur lui, qui broyait son cœur et étouffait son âme ! Il était mort à l'instant même où il était Apparu devant le cottage, il était mort dès qu'il avait vu le pan de mur détruit, aussi inexorablement que s'il avait reçu un Avada Kedavra. Détruit de l'intérieur. Un mort qui avait les apparences trompeuses de la vie, mais un mort tout de même.

Le corps de James gisait en travers de l'escalier, en pyjama, pieds nus, les épaules reposant sur le palier, un bras tendu et l'autre replié sur la poitrine. Ses yeux grands ouverts conservaient encore une expression d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Avait-il eu le temps d'apercevoir celui qu'il croyait son ami et qui l'avait trahi ? Severus passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il avait trop haï cet homme pour éprouver la moindre compassion. Une faible lueur émanait d'une porte brisée, au fond d'un couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Et soudain, le silence fut rompu.

Il sursauta et s'immobilisa, il ne se trompait pas, c'étaient bien les pleurs d'un bébé ! Mais comment l'enfant aurait-il pu pleurer ? Il devait être mort, comme son père, comme sa… Il expira lentement, libérant la douleur de ses poumons, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il retenait sa respiration. L'espoir, l'espoir insensé ! Si l'enfant avait survécu, alors… Mais aucun autre bruit n'était audible, aucune voix ne tentait de le calmer, de le consoler. Alors, il se remit en marche, guidé par les sanglots du bébé.

Il avait l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti, comme à l'intérieur d'un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas avancer, mais il avançait quand même, au milieu des gravats qui jonchaient le sol, vers l'ouverture d'où provenait la lumière, au fond du couloir. L'atmosphère était épaisse, les relents de magie noire imprégnait l'air, encore un pas, et il atteignit la porte, ou plutôt l'endroit où avait été la porte, qui pendait maintenant misérablement hors de ses gonds.

C'était la nurserie. Dévastée. Des meubles brisés, en miettes, un fauteuil à bascule miraculeusement épargné, une lampe électrique renversée, au pied cassé mais qui éclairait encore, le parc dans lequel l'enfant pleurait toujours… Par terre, une robe bleue, une masse de cheveux auburn… « Lily ! » Un trou noir, le cœur qui s'arrête, la douleur lorsqu'il repart…

Et soudain, Il était à genoux, prostré sur le sol. Il était tombé, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées, il avait essayé de s'appuyer contre le mur, mais sa main n'avait rencontré que le vide. Les poumons en feu, il essayait vainement d'aspirer un peu d'air, haletant entre sanglots muets et gémissements de bête blessée. Puis jaillit le cri, la négation, le refus. Les hurlements, encore, et encore, en vagues ininterrompues, raz de marée de douleur qui emportait tout sur son passage. Il n'entendait plus l'enfant, il ne voyait plus rien. Rien que la femme vers qui il essayait de se traîner, privé de toute force, vaincu, impuissant.

Oppression, comment pouvoir encore respirer, quant aucun souffle ne s'échappe plus des lèvres de Lily? Eblouissement, comme un flash dans la tête. Le déchirement d'une douleur fulgurante, le cœur qui gèle, se fige et qui explose en milliers de fragments qui s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine. Des flots de lave en fusion qui viennent battre en vagues déferlantes contre les tempes.  
Douleur.  
Cris.  
Hurlements…  
Puis plus rien, rien, que des larmes et des sanglots. Le vide. Le néant.  
Douleur.  
Chagrin.  
Tant de souffrance… Trop de souffrance.

 **1** **er** **novembre 1981**

 _Combien de temps l'avait-il bercée entre ses bras avant que Dumbledore et Hagrid n'arrivent ? Il ne s'était même pas demandé comment ils avaient pu savoir. Combien de temps avait-il fallu au vieux mage pour atteindre son esprit ? Pour l'obliger à reposer le corps de Lily avant de le ramener de force à Poudlard?_

 _Affalé dans un fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore, il n'avait plus qu'un désir : mourir, que les Détraqueurs viennent lui donner le Baiser et que le cauchemar s'arrête enfin ! Lorsqu'il avait compris que le vieux mage ne les laisserait pas faire, il avait cru devenir fou de désespoir. Il avait perdu tout ce qui était sa raison de vivre, et il s'en rendait responsable, il était condamné à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours, sans que la miséricorde d'une fin rapide lui soit accordée._

 _Alors il avait accepté de protéger le fils de Lily. « Il a ses yeux » avait dit Dumbledore… mais imaginer les yeux de Lily dans le visage d'un mini James lui était insupportable. Il avait accepté quand même sa pénitence, sa condamnation, mais il savait déjà que quoiqu'il arrive, aucune expiation ne lui apporterait une absolution qu'il ne s'accorderait jamais._

 _La vie serait la pire des punitions, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir tant qu' Harry serait en danger, et il devrait se faire haïr pour préserver le secret. Si comme le pensait Dumbledore Voldemort revenait un jour, il devrait reprendre sa place auprès de lui, recommencer à supporter les crimes, les exactions, se rendre complice des pires abominations, avec comme seul espoir la mort pour paiement de la vie de l'enfant, la mort dans l'opprobre et le déshonneur, juste châtiment de ses fautes. S'il mourrait pour son fils, peut-être Lily lui pardonnerait-elle enfin ses erreurs._

 **Plus tard…**

Il était là depuis des heures, ou peut-être étaient-ce des jours allongé dans le noir, comme hébété. Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait supporter la lumière du soleil. Un elfe de maison venait à intervalles régulier lui apporter un plateau et ne repartait que lorsqu'il s'était assuré qu'il en avait mangé au moins une partie, Dumbledore avait du donner des ordres. Malgré sa promesse de rester en vie, il ne lui faisait apparemment pas totalement confiance. La Marque était étrangement muette, il avait lancé un Lumos pour se rendre compte, et elle avait même paru s'être estompée, mais peut-être était-ce l'effet du mauvais éclairage et de l'état de ses yeux brouillés par la fatigue et les larmes. Ce pourrait-il que Voldemort ait vraiment définitivement disparu ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il affirmer aussi catégoriquement qu'il reviendrait ?

A tête reposée, il se demandait si le vieux mage n'avait pas profité de sa détresse pour lui extorquer une promesse basée sur du vent. Le fils de Lily… Le fils de Lily avait-il vraiment besoin de protection ? Il n'avait pas prêté de serment inviolable après tout, et s'il n'était pas envoyé à Azkaban à la suite de son procès… Il y avait encore un choix pour lui ! Un choix ! Combien de fois avait-il fait les mauvais choix dans sa vie ? Pouvait-il laisser sa culpabilité prendre le dessus ? Pouvait-il laisser passer la moindre chance de pouvoir faire encore quelque chose pour son amie ? Baisser les bras ? Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait vraiment un jour, alors qu'adviendrait-il du fils de Lily ? Non, il n'était pas un lâche, sa seule lâcheté avait été de céder au désespoir au point de rejoindre Voldemort après le mariage des Potter. Il en payerait à jamais le prix, mais il ne se déroberait plus devant son devoir, aussi difficile soit-il à accomplir.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Regulus. Black n'avait rien fait et le jeune homme avait disparu depuis trois ans maintenant, il était plus que certainement mort. Certains disaient même qu'il avait trahi et que le Seigneur s'était occupé de lui en personne. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Lily. Le Gardien du Secret des Potter avait trahi ses amis et révélé leur cachette aux Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir le nom du traitre, mais qui pouvait occuper cette fonction si ce n'était l'ami le plus proche du couple ? Il n'avait jamais haï personne comme il haïssait Black à ce moment-là, pas même son père. Black avait laissé, en toute connaissance de cause, son frère marcher à sa perte sans un mot, il avait trahi son meilleur ami, son plus-que-frère... S'il y avait un homme sur terre encore plus coupable, encore plus méprisable que Severus Snape, c'était bien Sirius Black, et même si le mage noir avait disparu, même si l'enfant ne risquait plus rien, tant que Black serait vivant, il devait rester en vie, il ne devait pas laisser passer la moindre chance de pouvoir peut-être un jour venger ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Et si Voldemort revenait, alors il serait là. Severus Snape ne ferait plus jamais les mauvais choix.

Il avait cuirassé son cœur, relevé la tête et posé sur son visage le masque du professeur Snape. Dur, froid, sarcastique, rendu inexpressif par l'Occlumencie qu'il s'obligeait à pratiquer quasi en permanence malgré l'épuisement engendré, afin qu'elle devienne une seconde nature. Lorsqu'il avait repris sa place parmi ses collègues, après un procès où il avait été exempté de toute charge par le témoignage de Dumbledore, nul n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Mais dans l'intimité de ses appartements, le masque tombait, et dans ces moments, il lui semblait de nouveau entendre la voix de Lily _« Pleure, Severus, seuls ceux qui sont incapables d'aimer ne pleurent pas, c'est le jour où l'on apprend à ne plus pleurer, qu'on apprend à haïr. »_

 **.**

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années avaient passé. Il y avait eu ce premier septembre 1991, et le choc de deux yeux verts dans lesquels il avait vu la haine succéder à l'appréhension des premiers jours. Il l'avait provoquée sciemment, cette haine, elle était son calvaire quotidien, sa damnation, mais aussi la garante de la sécurité de l'enfant. Deux ans plus tard, il y avait eu l'évasion et la réapparition de Sirius Black, et il avait bien dû reconnaître, à son corps défendant, qu'il n'avait pas trahi ses amis. Et puis il y avait eu cette année maudite qui avait vu la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le retour de son esclavage, avec son cortège d'horreurs auxquelles il était obligé d'assister, impuissant. Il se doutait bien que la fin, sa fin, était proche, mais au début de cet été là, il ne savait pas encore que le pire était à venir pour lui. Le soir où Dumbledore l'avait appelé et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la main noircie du vieux sorcier, une peur indéfinissable lui avait retourné les entrailles.

 _« Il faut parfois accepter de sacrifier une pièce maitresse pour gagner la partie, Severus… »._

Pion noir, pion blanc, fou blanc, fou noir, au service des deux Maîtres qui s'affrontaient sur l'échiquier où se jouait l'avenir du monde sorcier. Ce que lui demandait le vieux mage était au-dessus de ses forces, il le refusait de toutes les fibres de son être, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pourtant pas y échapper, personne ne peut échapper à son destin, et le sien était de mourir dans l'opprobre, pour la rémission de ses péchés. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'il continue la partie seul contre tous, pour que puisse enfin être détruite la machine infernale qui avait broyé leur génération, afin que soient épargnées les prochaines.

 **FIN**


End file.
